Detective Nelson
by ccrulz
Summary: This is my take on what if Vicki Nelson was still a Detective, what if her eyes were fine and she was still on the force when her path crossed Henry's? How would things have gone?
1. Chapter 1

Detective Vicki Nelson finished her workout with a slow jog. Heading to the showers, she decided to take a quick one before heading back to the precinct. Most women use their lunch to shop or catch up with friends but not Victory Nelson. She spent her lunchtime working off her frustrations or just staying fit. Either way, she wasn't the 'let's do lunch' kinda girl.

Of course, if she had a boyfriend, she might not have quite so much frustration to work off or that's what her coworkers tell her. Right. After her last relationship went so badly, she decided being alone was better. She was strong, independent and didn't need a man. Right? Right. She had the occasional fuck session but that was it, no more emotional commitment, ever again, right?

"Right," she breathed out as the hot water rushed over her body. Using her hand, she rested it on the cool shower tile, closed her eyes and remembered the last time she felt a man's big rough hands on her body-Detective Mike Celluci's to be exact. Now that they were apart, romantically at least, it make working somewhat…different. It wasn't difficult or hard, just odd at times. Sexually, he still satisfied her but emotionally, she was dead and gone, or so she liked to think.

Her body hummed with the blood rushing through her worn but firm muscles, her lungs burned from the strain she'd placed upon them and the rhythm of her heart slowed just enough to bring her breathing back under control. She finished showering, pulled her wet hair into a tight ponytail and dried off. After getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. At thirty-seven, she looked damned good for her age. Her body was in shape, she had very few lines around her eyes or mouth and she was just tan enough to be normal looking. After adjusting the belt on her dress pants, she decided it was as good as it was going to get and headed back to work. She did her best to get the image of what she'd seen the night before out of her mind and wondered if she'd really seen it at all. A man was attacked in an alley and granted, she'd seen the attacker but what was it she saw? She knew this case might very well cross her desk but she was hoping like hell it wouldn't. How would she explain what she saw and would anyone believe her? She was a cop, for fuck's sake, she should have stopped to help the locals but since she was so unsure of what she saw, she kept quiet. Although she wasn't quite drunk, she'd had a little too much to drink so maybe, just maybe, she'd been imagining things. While having this private conversation in her head with herself, she suddenly remembered something else.

"Damn, I didn't eat," she muttered as she got into her car. Finding the nearest drive thru, she grabbed a greasy cheeseburger, a coke and fries. Her job and regular workouts afforded her the ability to splurge every now and again. Since Chinese food was her Achille's heal, she knew she'd work out forever to continue to eat what she wanted in that particular genre.

"Hey, Victory," Vicki heard a voice yell as she exited the vehicle. She sighed.

"Hey Dave, what's up?"

Dave was the new guy and she loved working with him but he was like a lost puppy at times. A big, jovial man, his mocha skin always contrasted with his bright smile, just like the one he had spread across his face as he huffed and puffed toward her while she walked into the building.

"Hey," he huffed loudly, "got a minute?"

"Sure, just headed back in from lunch, whatcha need?" she continued walking as they talked. After a bit, she realized she needed to slow down or Dave just might collapse.

"Well, seems we got a weird case, I was wondering if I could hang around, you know, learn some things from you and Detective Celluci?"

Vicki stopped, "New case? What new case?" Her stomach lurched and for a moment, she was afraid her cheeseburger would be seen again but not in a good way.

Dave grinned, "Yeah, well, word is," he looked around then leaned in, "we got a freak on our hands."

Vicki grinned back and shot an eyebrow up, "What's new?" and continued inside.

"Hold up," Dave jogged after her, sending his huffing into overdrive, "for real though, this one is freakish, worse than normal freakish. Please, let me in on it."

"Seriously, Dave, I have no clue as to what you're talking about. Let me get with Mike, alright?" Vicki gave him the look that said 'conversation is over' and he nodded in understanding. Pushing the glass doors open, Vicki saw Mike in an animated conversation on the phone.

"…well find out then, will ya?!" he yelled before slamming the phone down. Leaning back, he ran his hands through is hair and sighed.

"Sounds like you got a little problem goin' on and," she leaned on the edge of his desk, "Dave tells me you got a case you're not sharing with me."

"No, you and I got a new case that just popped up," he said as he handed her a folder.

"Ah.." Vicki flipped it open, read the synopsis and frowned, "what is this? A freak serial killer that rips out the throats of their victims and drains their blood?" Did she say anything, should she say anything? She didn't know yet, she was going to stay quiet and let things play out. She didn't want to corrupt the case but she knew, as a detective, that something freakish this way was coming.

"Yep, pretty much," Mike sighed.

"And?" she prompted.

"And what?" he shrugged.

"First, you can't lie, second, you can't lie, especially _to_ me," she shot back.

Mike put his hands up, "Okay, okay," he leaned forward and spoke softly, "this young girl came in here, a Coreen somebody, she says," he rolled his eyes and said, "she says this Ian Reddick was her boyfriend, that she was on the phone with him when he was attacked and well," Mike cleared his throat, "he saw something.

Vicki sighed and added, "Me too…"


	2. Pumping Vicki for Info

Norman Bridewell was certifiable but he wasn't aware of that. He just wanted to be popular, handsome and rich..and get the girl of course. He was very smart but somehow, that was not enough for him. So when Norman found out he could summon a lesser demon who would in turn give him everything he wanted and make him powerful to boot, he was more than thrilled and became even more ignorant in the process. What he didn't count on was opening the doorway that would not only allow one bad thing through but several.

**

Coreen was so depressed she almost didn't put her black eyeliner on, "That's just sad Fennel," Coreen said to herself before sighing and applying her signature look. In her eyes, her makeup made her cheery and right now, she felt less than cheery. She just knew something horrible was happening in Toronto but how horrible it would eventually turn out to be was going to be hard for Coreen to comprehend. She felt angry that no one would listen to her and as she picked up a picture of Ian, her heart leapt and her throat went tight as she remembered their last phone call. It was just after that phone call he was dead but she had no clue until the next day.

She stared at herself in the mirror and said out loud, "I will avenge your death Ian. I'm so sorry.." her head bowed as her voice trailed off.

**

Detective Nelson was headed home for the day. Her small apartment was nothing spectacular but it was enough for her. She had to answer Mike's questions although she didn't want to, she knew he wouldn't relent and he'd followed her home to boot. While they were no longer 'seeing' other, they were still 'doing' each other. For Vicki, the lack of emotional attachment was enough for her. The physical release she gained from hot sex was enough too.

"Come on Vic, I've been patient, what did you see?"Mike shrugged his jacket off and took off his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt almost halfway down and Vicki moved in.

"First things first," she said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her warm, full lips made contact with his manly lips and he groaned when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She ground into him and felt his growing erection. Her hands found their way into his open shirt and her fingers squeezed his hardened nipples eliciting moans and shudders from Mike's mouth as he threw his head back. When he freed her mouth, she encased one of those quivering nipples and sucked then blew on it. The mixture of hot and cold sent shudders throughout Mike's body and elicited moans from his slightly parted lips. Before she knew it, Vicki was being carried into the bedroom and quickly lost any barrier between their bodies the clothes provided. Mike lowered his head to her peaked nub and rolled it in his warm mouth. Vicki groaned and wound her fingers in his hair, urging him to do more. He switched sides but moved his free hand to the one he'd left neglected and twirled that one while he sent tingles to her wet core as he worked on both breasts. She wiggled and felt herself become warm and wet. Every time he pulled at her breast, the tingle between her legs would increase and move her closer to release. She was so into what he was doing she didn't notice at first that he had laid her down on his bed and was moving south. Vicki shuddered and cried out when his mouth covered between her legs and his tongue went to work. He swiped it up and down, inserted it inside of her and tasted her desire before using it to flick and twirl her to the edge. His fingers worked her inside while his tongue worked the outside. He felt himself twitch and start to move involuntarily with each thrust onto his face and fingers that she made.

Mike felt her begin to tighten and he stopped, flipped her over, raised her up and speared her tight walls with his steely rod. Once sheathed inside of her, he reached around and twirled her back to release while he thrust over and over. Vicki met each thrust with vigor and pounded as much as she was pounded. She felt that familiar tickle and rush to her sex when she released over and over. Her juices coated Mike and her walls felt like someone had turned on a heater, a wet one but a hot one nonetheless. Mike held both hips and ground into her, hitting her womb as deeply as he could while her walls sucked him in and milked every last drop of his seed that he spurted within her. When they were finished, they collapsed on the bed and regained their strength.

Vicki rolled over and laid her head on his chest listening to the smooth rhythm of his heart. If she was lucky, he would fall asleep as usual. Sadly, she was not so lucky.

"Now," he kissed the top of her head and snuggled into her, "ready to tell me what you saw?"

Not really…


	3. Vampire: Myth or Man?

Vicki rolled over and sighed, "This is going to sound crazy, that's why I didn't want to tell you."

"No crazier than what that girl..what was her name?...Coreen," Mike tapped his chin and snapped his fingers when he remembered.

Vicki explained she'd gone out for a few beers with the guys to which Mike rolled his eyes and turned to face her on with his hand on his head and the other draped over Vicki.

"Don't give me that look, I'm a grown ass woman, I can do what I want," she reminded him.

"Yes, I agree but, Ms. Grown Ass woman, but I remember how you get when you drink with the guys, so what happened?" Mike grinned. Vicki scooted up and sat cross legged in the bed. When she did, the sheet fell away from her exposing her perky, healthy and very attractive breasts. Mike licked his lips and felt himself becoming hard again. Vicki, however, was oblivious as she told her story in a very animated way.

"..and so I was afraid to drive, DUI risk you know, so I was walking down the street trying to hail a cab," she paused and added, "which I am so grateful I do not have to do every day," then shaking her head a moving on, "like I said, I was a tad tipsy," Mike smirked, "really?" and Vicki answered that with a slight punch to the arm. Mike's mouth was watering by now, her pert nipples staring at him like a second pair of eyes, begging to be sucked and chewed.

"BACK to my story, as I'm walking down the sidewalk, I was trying to talk to my mom without slurring my words and I saw this guy in the alley or I think I did," she thought hard and kept telling the story to Mike, who was now drooling and not paying near as much as attention as he should have been, "then, out of nowhere this..this.."her arms made a flapping motion, "thing in a black cape or something swooped down and attacked the guy. And just like that," she snapped her fingers, "it w as gone, nowhere to be found. By then, I was really woozy, the cab had stopped and I figured it was just some alcoholic hallucination, so I went home, took a shower and crashed. "

Mike's erection was threatening to rip the sheet and he decided it was time to take care of it. His mind was trying to process what she said but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what the hell she was saying. He heard, "weird man, attacked kid, disappeared,' blah, blah but that was about it. He wanted her again in the worst way. It was..hard..to work with her everyday knowing that he wouldn't be bedding her that very night. He looked forward to the rare opportunities to fuck her brains out and wanted so much more but knew that this was it, just fuck buddies now. With that very thought in mind, he grabbed her legs, pulled her down and when Vicki squealed, "Mike, what the fuck are you.." he cut It off by eliciting a deep grumbling moan from Vicki when his mouth captured her quivering breast and aching nipple in his mouth. Her body shuddered beneath him and her legs spread in an open invitation to be taken. Mike kissed his way down her stomach and found her hot and dripping wet. Her hips bounced up in unnecessary encouragement. Mike growled when he smelled her tangy yet sweet smell and he literally dove in.

His tongue and lips found her hard and ready and he got to work bringing her to the edge. Slipping his fingers inside of her, he stretched her wet tightness and began to stroke and pump her soft insides, that spongy spot inside engorging with blood from his ministratrions and her hips are arching toward him. His little Mike was willing him, or attempting to will him, into taking over for his fingers but Mike wanted Vicki satisfied before he had his turn but his hips dug into the bed to get a little friction for himself. It didn't talk long before felt her begin to tighten and shudder. Increasing the tempo of his licking and sucking, she exploded and cried out, her juices coated his fingers and the heat from within her core felt like molten lava. Vicki lay panting and sweating but needing to be stretched with a Mike's hard length.

Fisting himself toward her wet opening, Mike teased her by shoving slowly and methodically until he was completely sheathed within her tight walls. One reason Vicki kept Mike on the hook, so to speak, was that she never thought another man would be able to match the things he did to her sexually. One day, that might be proven totally and completely wrong but for now, as he bent down to her breast and rode her with a fiery passion, Vicki's mind was on Mike alone. Her nails raked his back and her hands made their way to his firm ass pushing it as far into her as it would go. Her legs wrapped around his waist and drew him in with each long, hard thrust. She grunted and groaned as he sped up, then slowed down, then sped up again. His tip hit her womb and he rubbed that sweet spot inside pulling her closer to the edge yet again. He mashed her pubic bone with his own sending her sweet spot into a tailspin. Vicki didn't think she could take anymore but with a few more hard thrusts, he proved her wrong.

She arched her back as her walls milked Mike for all he had. He arched up and howled his release into the woman lying beneath him. With several jerks and shudders, he completed them both and rolled off her spent and tired. His body dripped with sweat and his manhood lay semi-hard on his thigh and a very happy little thing it was. It was drooping but relaxed while Vicki's inner walls were still twitching causing her body to outwardly jerk.

"Damn Mike, you sure do know how to make a woman happy," Vicki sighed and licked her dry lips. Her hand lay across her chest while her arm floated above her head and her eyes closed. Vicki decided she needed a shower and told Mike to join her if he wanted. Mike, however, was totally spent and soon, like any man, fell into a deep slumber. Vicki was turning off the shower and heard his snoring. Shaking her head, she wrapped her hair in a towel and put her spare robe on. Padding to the kitchen, she fixed a sandwich, grabbed a beer and sat at the computer.

Vicki was polishing off her meal and surfing the net looking for any kind of answer to the things that were happening when she came across a site that read "Vampire, Myth or Man?"

Vicki began to read and soon felt that this could be real then thought to herself, "Clearly, I need more beer if I think this is even close to a possibility."

With that, the exited the page and decided rest was in order. After disrobing, she crawled into bed with a still sleeping and still naked Mike and found herself sound asleep.

Outside the window, a young man peered in and wondered…


	4. Running Into Coreen

Coreen worked at a local diner frequented by college students. Norma Bridewell was a frequent diner and he gave Coreen the willies. However, he was a paying customer and it seemed here of late he had a lot of money to wave around. Creepy as he might be, he was a big tipper lately and she needed the money in the worst way.

"Hi," Coreen bubbled, "would you like another soda?"

Norman, who'd been talking to several other students before she arrived was frowning, until he saw Coreen that is.

"Well, hello," he tried to sound suave and smooth. Coreen's skin crawled but she did her best to make him feel like any other customer.

"Uh..did you need a refill?" she asked again. Norman was licking his lips and smacking so loudly Coreen felt bile begin to build up in her throat.

"No, I don't, but how kind of you to ask, " he drawled and rubbed his chin. He sat hunkered over and his eyes looked beady. He was creeping Coreen out on a higher level of creepiness.

"Okay then," she turned to leave but she could feel his dark little eyes follow her until he could no longer see her.

"Oh yes," Norman whispered, "that little one will be mine, all I have to do is ask."

Norman picked up his things and headed to his apartment to prepare a little chat session.

_The Next Day_

Vicki slept peacefully but a part of her felt as though someone were watching her. Being a cop sometimes meant you had an overabundance of paranoia but then again, that's what kept you alive. She awoke early and found Mike was gone, just like she liked it. She hated waked up with a man in her bed, she was far too independent for that anymore. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and went for a run. She always listened to her cd player while she ran and got lost in the music. Today, however, she decided to forego the music and pay attention to her surroundings. She didn't want to make the same mistake she did the night Ian was attacked. She wanted to be on full alert although she figured that nothing would happen during the day, especially if a…_NO.._she thought to herself. _Not a vampire,_ she said to herself again and ran faster.

Her mind drifted to the night she saw something and still she couldn't totally recall what she saw. Sweat dripped from her forehead and into her eyes. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the salty fluid from her burning eyes and struggled to remember exactly what she saw. She was so engrossed in her thoughts , she didn't see the young girl in front of her until she ran her over and knocked her to the ground. The poor girl lost her bag and stack of books. Papers went flying and a loud cry of pain exited her lips upon impact with the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh!" Vicki exclaimed. She bent to help the girl up and busied herself with gathering the papers that seemed to be everywhere. Vicki stopped when she picked one up and it looked to have some sort of strange symbol on it. The girl snatched it from her, and growled "do you mind?" before stuffing it into her bag.

"Look, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Vicki apologized and handed her the last book from the ground.

"No kidding," the girl huffed.

"Can I offer you a ride somewhere?" Vicki asked.

The girl looked around and snorted, "On what, your back?"

Vicki rolled her eyes, this girl was more smart ass than her, she liked that, "No, I live up the street. I was thinking you could come with and I'd take you where you need to go. It's the least I could do considering I just knocked you over."

The young girl sized her up and decided she wasn't any more of a threat than anything else and she accepted.

As they walked, Vicki tried to make small talk, "What's your name?"

"What's _your_ name?" she shot back warily.

Vicki smiled, "You're smart, I'll give ya that," she stuck her hand out and said, "Vicki."

The girl looked at her, smiled and said, "Coreen Fennell."

Vicki nearly stopped dead but kept her thoughts to herself. This was Ian's girlfriend, the girl who swore a vampire killed her boyfriend. Vicki wasn't going to share with her she was a cop, it might set her off or scare her away since she'd gone the route of trying to get help from the police the first time around. She decided to feel her out a bit to see if she might open up or see if she could get an idea on how her personality worked. Vicki could clearly see the young girl was Goth, a movement popular in Toronto and nearly every other city on the planet in some shape, form or fashion. Coreen didn't seem to be depressed, unhappy or even negative so the Goth portrayal might just be a fashion statement rather than a lifestyle.

"I take it you're a University student," Vicki stated rather than asked.

Coreen nodded, "Yep," and sighed loudly.

Vicki then asked, "Do you work?"

"Yeah, at the diner on campus," she shrugged.

"Like it?"

"It's alright I guess, it's a job but it doesn't challenge my mind much though."

This statement shocked Vicki. She felt bad for rush to judgment in thinking she might not be as bright as other students. Clearly, this girl not only had wit and charm, she was intelligent. Vicki tucked that thought away in the back of her mind and filed it for later never knowing it might come in handy later.

Vicki took Coreen the few blocks and dropped her off. She headed home, showered and got ready for work.

On the way to work, she decided she would be checking into this case a little deeper…


	5. Plotting and Planning

Vicki rolled into the precinct with lots of ideas and a short period of time to get them put into action. Mike waved her over once she got into the squad room. She put up her finger as if to say 'just a minute' and headed over to another detective's desk. Bending to him, she asked him for the Reddick file and he gladly handed it over. She was flipping through it when she found herself standing in front of Mike's desk.

"Vic? What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she flipped the file shut and waved it in front of him.

"That's not our case now, give it back," he ordered.

"Uh..I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were in charge of me," she snickered.

"Vic, you know how Crowley can get about things?" Mike said in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, yeah…what did you want?"

Mike stood, sat on the edge of his desk and leaned toward her, "Where have you been? You're an hour late."

"I went for a run and, " she opened the file and tapped at a typed page with Coreen's signature, "I ran into this girl."

"Yeah," Mike laughed and shook his head, "real nut case, vampires..sheesh." He sat back at his desk and took a swig of hot coffee.

Vicki tilted her head and this time, she sat on the edge of his desk, "Since when did you become so callous and judgmental?"

"Me? I'm not but come on, seriously? Vampires? Right..next it'll be the wolf man, the mummy, what else Vicki? Dr. Frankenstein's monster?"

Vicki looked at Mike and wondered why she suddenly saw him differently, "Mike, this girl is smart, witty and very, very mentally sane."

"Oh, you got all this from a short visit did you? Well, Dr. Nelson, I'm impressed," Mike saluted her.

Vicki was royally pissed now, "You know, never figured you for a total jerk. Boy, Mike, I sure am seeing you in a whole new light," she snapped at him.

Mike's mouth fell open, "Are you telling me you believe her?"

"Mike," Vicki looked around, "I saw _something, _that is not something I can deny. I never said it was a vampire, but something happened to that kid. He was drained of blood, he had puncture marks in his neck, if not a vampire then what? Or who? What sicko do we have out there now? We out it to all the victims to find the perpetrator. This one is only different in that the way he died is bizarre."

Mike clapped his hands, "Nice, what a speech. However, you forget on minor detail."

"What?" Vicki glared.

"The simple fact that you haven't told anyone you thought you saw something and you don't know what you saw."

"True," Vicki nodded, "but that doesn't mean I can't check it out."

Mike snatched the file from her and she tried to get it back but he held it up and away, "This isn't our case, Vicki. Give it back."

"Fine," she eyed him, "I will."

Mike stared at her, that was far too easy but she seemed sincere, "Alriiight," he handed her the file slowly.

Vicki stood up and headed toward the desk she initially go the file from. She leaned in, said something to him while smiling but as Mike watched, whatever she said disturbed the detective enough that his face blanched, he swallowed hard and nodded.

When Vicki returned to her desk which sat just opposite of Mike, he said, "What the hell did you say to Jameson?"

Vicki acted as if she was absolutely innocent and responded, "I just told him he better catch the freak before he catches him and that he might want to get some crosses and holy water, that's all."

Mike rolled his eyes not knowing that isn't quite what Vicki said.

**

Norman performed his ritual and called forth his demon buddy.

"What is it now?" he hissed.

"I want more, I want clothes, a car and I want all the girls to want me," he was beyond crazy by this point.

"Fine..but you know what I need," he ordered.

"Sure,yeah..no problem man," Norman laughed maniacally. The demon flew out in his usual style, bats. Norman clapped, laughed and jumped up and down. Going into his living area was like entering a store. He had musical instruments, a motorcycle, scooter and so many other items he couldn't possibly begin to use them all.

"Look out ladies, here I come," Norman slicked back his hair and gave himself the thumbs up. Sighing, he knew he needed to prepare for the big arrival when he'd fulfilled all of his other obligations. The Goth from the diner would be his in just a few days.

He couldn't wait.

**

Vicki told Mike she was heading out for lunch to work out, "Want anything?" she called out.

"You offering?" he smirked.

She said, in all seriousness, "After today, probably not."

Mike's face fell, "Aw, come on, what'd I do?"

"The fact you have to ask me tells me you're shallow and devoid of compassion Mike," Vicki swirled on her heel and stormed off.

On the way out, Mike didn't see the look she shot Jameson. Jameson promptly got up and followed Vicki out of the door.

Vick had set her plan in motion…


	6. Visiting The Crime Scene

Coreen finished class and was heading to the diner to work. Although she had a car, she'd taken to walking sometimes to get some exercise. Now, however, she was rethinking that it might not be as safe as she once thought. Although she walked during the day, sometimes the diner had her work after hours and it was dark. Today, though, she had a short shift and would be off by dark or close to it.

Coreen's shift when by uneventfully until that Norman guy came in. While he said nothing to her, she could feel his eyes following her.

"Hey, Jess, can I take a break?" Coreen asked her boss.

"Sure, be back in like fifteen, okay?" she smiled.

"Sure," Coreen nodded and went out back. As soon as she opened the door, she smacked right into Vicki again.

"You! Are you stalking me?" Coreen asked as she got up and started pacing. She put her black tinted nails into her mouth and bit nervously.

"Uh..no, but I do need to ask you a couple of questions," Vicki reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the copy of her file. Vicki obtained it by telling Jameson that if he didn't copy that entire file, she would rip his balls off with her bare hands and shove them down his throat and if he even thought about telling anyone, especially her partner, she rip off the other appendage as well. Needless to say, he was all too happy to make copies for Detective Nelson.

"Are you a…cop?" Coreen asked, her eyes wide and her voice barely above a whisper.

Vicki sat beside her on the back step, "Yeah, I'm a detective with the Toronto Police Department."

Coreen's eyes welled somewhat with tears, "Ssso…you..believe..me?" she stammered out.

"Well, I believe you believe you and I do think you saw something," Vicki offered. Crying, damn. She didn't deal with crying well.

"Yeah, thanks I guess," Coreen sniffed. Vicki asked her to tell her what happened even though she'd done so already, she wanted to hear it again.

Halfway through her story, Coreen began to cry again and Vicki had no idea what to do. Stiffly, she patted her back two or three times and offered her a Kleenex.

"What makes you think it was a vampire?" the cop in Vicki asked.

"Oh, I don't know, lack of blood, fang marks.." she said in her most smart ass tone.

"Okay, okay, gotcha but since you weren't there, you didn't see anything, I was just wondering if Ian had said something else to jar the thought of vampire."

"You believe in vampires then." Coreen stated.

"I didn't say that," Vicki corrected her then added, "but I do believe something strange is happening here. I also need to tell you that I'm not technically on this case so if you could keep this quiet I would appreciate it."

"Sure," Coreen shrugged, "What have I got to lose?"

"I'm going back to work now, what time do you get off?" Vicki asked. Coreen told her and Vicki told her to get a ride, "No walking out after dark. Vampire or not, it's dangerous out there. Someone or something is on the loose, be careful."

Coreen watched the detective walk away and wondered why she'd taken such an interest in her case when she wasn't technically on the case as she put it. Sighing, she finished her shift and took Vicki's advice in catching a ride to the police station. Vicki met her exactly in the spot and exactly at the time she said she would. Although Coreen didn't trust many people, she definitely felt more comfortable with Vicki than she did most people she'd met in the past.

"Thanks for coming," Vicki nodded and took Coreen to her car. They chatted about the case and then Vicki asked her about Ian in more detail, his habits, friends and tried to get her to remember anything else that might be pertinent. Coreen's voice cracked at some points reminding Vicki she would never ever let a man that far into her heart.

Never say never…

**

The young man watched the two young women walk through the alley. The older woman seemed to stop and scrape something off the wall while the younger woman seemed scared and unsure. Her eyes flitted about and she stayed extremely close to the other woman.

Vicki heard something, grabbed her gun and spun around but nothing was there.

"Who's there?" she shouted while Coreen cowered behind her.

"Wha…wha…what do you see?" Coreen sputtered. She was frightened, this is where Ian died and she was terrified they would be next.

Vicki squinted and looked hard into the night, "I don't know, thought I saw something," and she holstered her gun.

"Come on, let's go. I'll give you a ride home." Vicki offered.

Coreen was now beyond terrified, she feared for her life.

"Maybe you could take me to a friend's house," Coreen said shakily.

Vicki glanced sideways at her, "Coreen, are you afraid to stay home alone?"

Coreen's black rimmed eyes stared at her, she was far too embarrassed to answer and yet she knew Vicki was an excellent and therefore, no answer was required.

Vicki sighed and said, "I'm going to regret this but, " she paused, "you want to come crash on my couch?"

Coreen couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Well..I..uh.." she stuttered.

"Yes or no, simple answer," Vicki prompted.

"Yes, yes..thanks, thank you," Coreen nodded and blinked.

Neither had any clue how upside down their lives would soon be….


	7. WhatAre You Doing Here?

The young man watched with interest as the two women headed to vehicle parked nearby. Deciding to follow them, he stayed far enough back neither would see nor hear him. He smiled slightly when he found himself yet again staring into the window of the older woman, Vicki the younger girl had called her.

He watched as Vicki threw her jacket off and laid her gun on the counter but not before making sure the safety was on then started showing Coreen around.

"…and that bathroom is that way. I'm not overly girly, as you can see," Vicki spread her arms out and bowed slightly, "but it's comfortable. I'll get some sheets and a pillow for you. Make yourself at home."

Coreen glanced around the apartment, girly it certainly was not. It almost looked like a man lived here. Her lack of color and decorative objects surprised Coreen. Although, Coreen had nothing to base it on since Vicki Nelson was truly the only female officer she knew first hand.

"Hmm..maybe she's gay," she muttered aloud while looking at all of the exercise equipment and gun magazines. She said it out loud but soft enough Vicki couldn't hear her. Coreen had two good friends that were gay so this was not something that bothered her at all, in fact, she was already plotting and thinking that maybe she could set them up if she truly were gay. The young man watching with much intensity stifled a laugh at her remark.

Coreen slipped out of her jacket and found a coat rack to hang it on. Slipping her shoes off, she stretched and yawned as she realized how tired she was. Vicki had returned with sheets, a blanket and two pillows.

"If you'd like, you can take a shower and I have some clothes you can wear. Nothing dark and gloomy but.." Vicki trailed off and waited to see if Coreen found her joke funny. Coreen was tired, scared and unsure of what was going to happen to her or Vicki for that matter so her slight joke had an effect on her right away.

"Very funny, mundane," Coreen laughed.

"What the fuck is a mundane?" Vicki said as she dropped the linens on the couch.

"You, all of you that are well, non Goth I guess, plain people, nothing spectacular," Coreen said it as if were fact.

"Huh, that's a first," Vicki shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Coreen bit her lip nervously.

Vicki laughed, "Nah, takes a lot to offend me. I'm usually the offender, don't' worry about it. Look, take a shower, put on some..what was it?..mundane clothes and get some rest. I'm going back out for a bit, I'll be back in awhile. Don't let anyone in and do not leave this apartment, understand?" Vicki was stern but genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry, I won't on either account," Coreen promised. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. Soon, she was fast asleep, mouth gaping and drool forming at the corner of her mouth. Vicki was on her way to her car when she again felt a presence. She didn't want to draw attention to herself so she continued forward as if nothing was bothering her. She did, however, reach for her gun and had it ready to use in the event she needed it quickly. The alley where Ian had been attacked was not far and she decided to walk instead. Again, she felt someone or something close by and she shivered.

"Damn, that girl has me paranoid," Vicki muttered to herself and shrugged her jacket tighter. She'd shoved her gun into her pocket to keep it closer just in case. When she reached the alley, she searched again and again, found nothing. The strangest thing was that the blood trail led to a crack in the wall. That was so far from humanely possible she couldn't begin to imagine how to explain that.

Vicki made it to The Silver Dollar where Club Nervosa was located in its basement. She made her way down the stairs, the thrum of the band vibrated through her body but she ignored it. The young man watched her enter and was in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"You're new here," he said with a sexy grin.

"Not new to that line," Vicki told him loudly then headed away. He grabbed her wrist and said in a strange voice, "What…are you doing here?"

Vicki's brow furrowed, her heart be at little faster and breathing became shallow but not out of fear. She couldn't pin it down but there was something about this man that made her body act like a teenager in the midst of a hormone rage. _Where did that come from?_ she wondered.

Glancing down at her hand on her arm she told him, "You might want to take that hand off of my arm unless you want me to snap it off at the wrist."

The young man let go but frowned and wondered what kind of woman couldn't respond to him?

Vicki headed away from the young man but turned to watch him, she was as intrigued with him as he was her. She watched as he stopped a waiter and talked to him.

"I need to know about Ian Reddick?" he asked.

"What do you think everyone's been talking about?" the waiter responded, "Last night was a perfectly normal night."

"You don't get killed on a perfectly normal night, trust me on that one," the young man observed.

"He had a problem with a couple of guys we had to cut them off," he told him.

"What guys?" the young man demanded.

The waiter pointed and the young man thanked him.

Vicki watched all of this with interest and wondered who the hell this man was.

She would soon find out..


	8. Club Nervosa

The young man made his way to the men sitting at the table.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he said.

"We're busy," one said.

After flashing the money he pulled out of his pocket and showed to them, he said, "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

One of the men smiled and said, "Well, why didn't you say so. We love to meet new people."

The man speaking stood and gestured, "Step into our office."

A man opened the creaky iron gate for them and they exited the club. Vicki found her way to the bar and the bartender, dressed in a chain shirt to which Vicki just shook her head, said, "Hey, can I talk to you a minute?"

The bartender ignored her and continued to work. Impatiently, she yelled, " 'scuse me?"

He turned and she nodded as if to say 'about damn time."

Out back, the young man stood in the alley with the two thugs. They were smug and full of themselves and thought they had an easy target. Little did they know this young man was extraordinary and they would find themselves in a jam before the night was over.

Holding up the money, one thug said, "This is better. So, what do you wanna know?"

"They say the waiter that was killed the other night had a problem with you guys," he stated rather than asked.

The short haired thug said, "Well that's a more expensive question."

The young man brought out more money and the thug shrugged, "Said we were bother some girls, got us kicked out."

Nodding, the young man said, "That would make some people angry at them."

"Angry? Try pissed," the thug smirked.

"But you didn't kill him. You're unpleasant, but you're not involved in the kind of evil that killed him."

The thug suddenly didn't like the idea of being considered less then tough and he laughed, "How the hell do you know what we?"

The young man turned to leave and stated, "We're done here."

The other thug, who'd remained silent throughout the short conversation put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You know we done a lot of talkin' for you pretty boy," the main thug said, "I think we deserved a bonus."

He smiled and said, "I'll give you something you don't deserve…a warning."

The thugs laughed and began to attack him but quickly got nowhere. Vicki on the other hand was trying to get somewhere but having little luck.

"Ian worked a normal shift, picked up his check and headed home," the bartender told her.

Frustrated, Vicki pressed him, "Is that the best you can give me?"

The bartender thought a moment, then added, "There were some guys he had a problem with."

Just then, the same waiter the young man talked to came to the bar and the bartender asked if the guys were there tonight.

"They went outside with that guy," he told them.

"What guy?" Vicki asked.

"Pale, black suit," he said.

Vicki looked behind her, "That sure narrows it down."

He added, "Pretty boy, long hair."

"Where's outside?" she asked. They pointed and she headed that way.

When she got to the gated area, the man touched her hair and said, "You don't want to go out there beautiful."

"Yeah, actually, I'm pretty sure I do," she told him.

He touched her hair and shoulder again and told her, "You and me should dance instead."

Vicki then jerked his arm from her, punched him in the jaw and landed a hard one to the gut sending the guy to the ground.

Stepping over him, she said, "You picked the wrong dance partner."

When she exited the building, she extended her asp and asked the thug with the long hair who was now staggering to stand, "Who did this to you" as she looked up and down the alley.

He shook his head and said, "I..I don't know."

Again, Vicki felt something and for a reason she couldn't explain, she looked up but saw nothing. She thought something should be there, she felt it should but there was nothing.

The young man watched over the edge of the building and frowned. Looking to the east, he saw it was time to get home before it would be too late for him. As he entered his condo, Greg to doorman noticed his hand was badly burned.

"You okay Mr. Fitzroy?" he asked and jumped up from his post.

Putting his hand behind his back, he said, "I'm fine. Cooking accident at a friend's." Quickly, he headed toward the elevator.

"You want me to call someone, that looks bad," he offered.

"No, thank you," he said firmly. Greg looked at the front page of the paper he was reading. The latest victim of another 'vampire' attack was a business woman in a parking garage.

"Hm," he said to himself.

The next morning, Vicki sent Coreen home to change for school and assured her if she needed anything, she was only a phone call away. She decided to interview a food vendor that might have pertinent information.

"Look, if it was up to me, I wouldn't say nothin' to nobody but she said it might be important to finding this guy," he declared.

"Anything might help," she smiled.

"I'm not sure I saw anything but I was working the block next to the park," he started, "then I see something drop out of the sky and this is where it starts to get messed up."

Just then, Vicki's phone rang. Looking down, she saw it was Mike and rejected it for the third time in less than an hour.

"Sorry," Vicki apologized as she turned her phone to silent, "go on."

"It started out as birds or bats and as it started to get closer to the ground, it kinda came together and took shape as it dropped over the treetops."

"What kind of shape?"

"I don't know, like, a guy. It was flappy, like it had a long coat or somethin'."

"So what happened next?" Vicki asked. She felt her phone vibrate yet again but didn't look this time, she knew it was Mike without looking.

"Ya see, this is why I didn't wanna say nothin'" the man was exasperated, "I heard screams, then the cops showed up."

Vicki filed the information away and said, "Thanks, you've been a great help."

The man called to her, "Hey, if this thing is a vampire, you'll need holy water. That's what the wife says."

Vicki waved over her shoulder and shook her head, "The wife says holy water and I say holy shit…"


	9. Crowley VS Nelson

Across town, Norman has his new car and fancy clothes. A pretty young girl approached him and Norman stepped in front of her.

The girl, who is eating an apple, laughs at him.

"Hey I'm Norman," he tells her.

She stared at him and says, "Good for you," as she tried to get away. Norman kept side stepping to keep her trapped.

Pointing to the Porsche he said, "You want to go for a ride? Cruise around?"

"Why would I want to do that?" she asks.

"Oh because I did it right. I got the car, the fancy clothes," he zipped and unzipped his jacket for effect.

Getting angry, she spat at him with a frown, "Look, are you gonna to let me pass or do I have to scream for help?"

He says, "Yeah," and let her by. After she tosses her apple, he dug it out and said, "Like screaming's going to help."

**

Vicki enters the morgue to hear Dr. Rajani Mohadevan say, "Now where did you go?"

Vicki offers, "Wild guess, but I don't think they go anywhere."

Dr. Mohadevan responds to her, "You'd be surprised," as she lifts the sheet then proclaimed, "aha."

After checking something off, she asks Vicki, "Now, where were we?"

"We were talking about blood," Vicki offers.

"Yes, yes, blood. Well, it was blood and was in Reddick's blood. How it got there I can't say, there really is no reasonable explanation."

Vicki sighed, "Huh, you're gonna think I'm crazy for mentioning this but a girl I met thinks it was a vampire that killed him."

Dr. Rajani , non-plussed tells Vicki, "Well, that would explain certain other findings."

Vicki looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Well there was substance on Ian's throat and some of the other victim's that was something like saliva."

"_Like_ saliva?" Vicki interjected and grimaced.

"I'd be more precise if I could but it doesn't match any human or animal species but I found something under the nails of the woman from the parking garage."

"And it doesn't match any human or animal species."

"Exactly," Rajani smiled, "Intriguing isn't it?"

"So..so..what are we talking, we've got Count Dracula out there on a bender?"

"There are more things in heaven and earth than are in a policeman's training manual." Rajani offered.

"I'm starting to believe that," she shook her head and furrowed her brow.

Vicki thanked Dr. Mohadevan and left then finally answered her phone.

"Where the hell are you Vicki?" Mike asked.

"I'm doing something on the side, I'm on my way," she said.

"Vic, Crowley is gunning to tear your ass up and not in a good way," Mike hissed.

Vicki groaned, "Well I hope not, she's not my type."

"Just get to work," Mike yelled and the phone went dead.

"Yeah, yeah," Vicki sighed.

She knew Crowley would love nothing more than to see Victory Nelson out of her precinct. She'd shown Crowley up on more than one occasion and Crowley let her know in no uncertain terms that one day, she'd have Vicki's head on a platter. When she arrived, sure enough, Crowley called her into the office.

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence Ms. Nelson," Crowley spat out.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late but…" Vicki started.

"Save it! I don't give a flying rat's ass why you're late but if what I hear is true, you might have all the time in the world to take care of your little side projects and set your own hours to boot."

"What exactly have you heard?" Vicki shot back.

"You're working a case, the vampire case to be exact. That is not your case, Nelson. It's a serial killer, nothing more. Keep your nose out of it, do I make myself clear?" Crowley barked.

Vicki stood there and listened but all the while, she was thinking to herself that Crowley needed to get laid so she'd be a lot less uptight, "Crystal," she responded and turned on her heels to leave.

"Nelson?"

Vicki turned and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm serious, if find out you're doing one single thing in regards to that case, you are outta here," her eyes twinkled when she threatened to get rid of Vicki. Vicki, however, wasn't going to go down that easily but she also need she needed to tread lightly.

However, Vicki Nelson was never known to tread lightly.

**

Coreen went to school and work with a heavy heart. She missed Ian terribly and she was lonely so she found solace in the nice detective. Although, she did feel some small part of the detective was not just being nice, she was also trying to solve the case. Coreen appreciated the fact Vicki was trying to help her, she felt she had a good heart. Yet again, Norman was hanging around and this time, Coreen avoided him at all costs. Norman, however, watched Coreen with great interest and decided he must have her.

All hell was about to break loose…


	10. Vicki VS Mike

Vick officially hated Crowley with a passion. Mike's growl snapped her back to reality.

"Vic! Did you hear what I said?" he barked.

"What? Clearly I didn't or I would have answered," she hissed and flopped into her chair.

"I said, you need to keep your nose out of that case, it's not yours, it's not a big deal, an everyday run of the mill freak," he shrugged and got closer, "and I don't want to see you get booted out of the force for something so stupid."

Vicki shot up out of her chair, "So you think a young man's death is stupid?"

"I didn't say that,"Mike groaned and sat on the edge of his desk, "I mean by you not listening, yet again, and doing whatever the fuck you want, that's stupid."

Vicki glared at him, "You know, I don't know why I ever thought I'd love you forever, Mike. No one is in love forever, and the way you're acting now, I have no idea who I used to love."

"That's kinda harsh don't ya think?" he smirked.

"No, I don't. You think this case is nothing more than some weirdo, but I happen to know this poor girl is distraught and…" she paused, licked her lips then continued, "I know I saw something. I feel somewhat guilty for ignoring it. Maybe I could have saved him," she finished quietly.

Mike took her hand but she pulled it away, "Vic," he said softly, "don't do this to yourself. Stop beating yourself up. There was nothing to be done, he was gone before you could have gotten there. And," he tried to take her hand again but again, she pulled back, pursing her lips at the same time, "don't pull away from me."

His eyes were pleading with her but she ignored them. She decided then and there she no longer needed Mike, not for sex nor anything else. He was her partner and friend, that was it. Vicki was independent and tough, she was a bitch by some standards but she didn't care. Mike had tried to change her into something she wasn't and that, ultimately, caused the collapse of their relationship. While she loved the hot sex, she knew that might stop as well.

She sighed as she walked away, "I will never ever let myself fall in love again, it's not worth it."

Never say never was an old saying but true as well. Vicki might have to eat those words one day, that is, if she ever opened her heart to again. As she left work, she decided to head to the diner to check on Coreen. Her cop intuition told her to stay close to her but for the life of her, she didn't know why. When she arrived at the diner, she slid into a booth, nodded in the perky Goth's direction and checked out the surroundings.

Sitting at the bar was a strange looking young man. His hair was dark, he work dark sunglasses and dressed in all leather. Vicki took note deciding to check him out later. She also noticed he paid a little too much attention to Coreen.

Coreen popped up beside Vicki, "Hey! Want something to drink?"

Vicki smiled, "Got whiskey?"

Coreen rolled her eyes, shook her head and laughed, "Nooo…how about a coke."

Vicki nodded and pointed to the man at the counter, "You know him?"

Coreen looked behind her and sighed, "Sorta. His name is Norman something, he's creepy. And, he follows me, it scares me. I try to ignore him and my boss keeps him away from me."

"He can't be banned from here?" Vicki asked.

"He hasn't done anything," Coreen told her.

"Yet," Vicki mumbled. Vicki decided she would wait until Coreen got off and get her home safely. As they walked outside, the sun had set just behind the horizon and the night creatures were out. Vicki smiled to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Coreen asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not laughing, I'm smiling. My grandmother believed in the night creatures, she used to tell me stories and tell me that.." she paused and glanced at Coreen, "uh…never mind, it's silly now I guess."

"No, finish please," Coreen prodded.

"She used to say that humans were an arrogant race to believe that God only created us, other creatures, night creatures she called them, came out when the sun went down. She said there were many out there, some safe, some not," Vicki shrugged.

"Wow, that's deep," Coreen replied.

"I can't believe I just told you that, I'm not the type that shares things, " Vicki sighed.

"You've had a bad day, I can sense it."

"You can…sense it," Vicki stated.

"Your aura is off," she told her.

Vicki stopped walking, "My aura is off. Off of what and what is an aura?"

Coreen opened her mouth to answer but Vicki put her hands up to stop her, "You know what, never mind."

They continued toward Vicki's car and Coreen told her about herself, more than Vicki wanted to know really but she didn't want to be rude, "I believe that your grandmother knew what she was talking about. There are all kinds of things we don't know about or are too afraid to ask. For example, m any people think that witchcraft and the occult are all about Satan and evil but in reality, that's not true."

Coreen kept babbling but Vicki was deep in thought. She was thinking about the case, the danger this girl might be in, that creep Norman and how she was teetering o n the edge of possibly losing her job but most of all, her heart was heavy. Her fight with Mike left her more emotionally drained than normal and it disturbed her.

Henry watcher her from afar, he too felt the young girl was in danger but that's not the only reason he watched….


	11. Connecting The Dots

The young woman entered the parking garage and headed to her car while talking on her cell phone. She stopped when she thought she heard something then continued to her car at a much quicker pace. While trying to get into her car, the horror on her face showed she knew her time was short.

And so victim number three had met her untimely death.

**

Henry Fitzory entered the parking garage long after the police were gone. Using his keen sense of smell and intuition, he found himself staring at an all too familiar symbol. Touching it lightly, the smell that emanated from his hand was pure evil and his face crinkled in disdain. His mind suddenly filled with a horrific memory from long ago however, it was so vivid it could have been yesterday.

_It was a room, dark and musty smelling. The figures were clothed in robes and Henry was being restrained by a few of the other members of this bizarre group. Henry was vamped out and struggling but it was all for naught._

_A dagger sliced through a hand, blood trickled into a goblet and a voice spoke, "Finish the ritual, nightwalker and the power will be yours."_

Henry snapped back to reality when he heard footsteps and voices.

"Probably somebody's dog got loose," came the voice. Two security guards rounded the corner where Henry had just been but he was gone. Their flashlights swept the area and they found nothing.

"There, you see? Nothin'"

**

Vicki decided to see if she could tie the murders together. With three murders, seemingly committed at random, Vicki felt there had to be some sort of connection besides just the puncture wounds and lack of blood. Using a map of Toronto, she found the location of each one and marked them with dots. Taking her ruler, she drew lines from one dot to the other, effectively connecting the dots.

Putting her phone on speaker, she dialed and a young chirpy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Coreen, it's Vicki," Vicki announced.

"Hi Ms. Nelson, have you found out anything about Ian's killer?" Coreen asked hopefully.

Vicki sighed, "You know, I told you this will take a little time."

Coreen responded, "We might not have time. How many people is this undead creep gonna kill before somebody stops him?" The frustration in Coreen's voice was clearly evident.

Vicki thought then tentatively asked, "Coreen? Okay..say this is something supernatural. You're all over this occult stuff right?"

Coreen grinned, "Like ectoplasm on a poltergeist."

"What's the significance of a pentagram?" Vicki asked.

Coreen answered confidently, "It's a power symbol. There used to focus power in a ritual like to call spirits, that kind of thing. Why? What did you find?"

Vicki hesitated, "It..it may be nothing. If I find anything, I'll get back to you though."

"You know something, tell me," Coreen demanded.

"Look," Vicki said forcefully, "if I find anything, I'll call you back okay? Bye."

Vicki reached over and hung her phone up before Coreen had a chance to argue anymore. She wanted to give the poor girl some more information so that she would feel better or have some closure in Ian's death but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Vicki once again picked up her phone, "This is Celluci, leave a message." Beep.

"Hey Mike, it's Vicki. This is gonna sound crazy but I plotted the locations of the three murders and they make up the first three points of a pentagram. I think I know where the fourth is gonna be and I think it's gonna be tonight. Call me back please."

Click. With that, Vicki decided it was time to go out.

**

Norman Bridewell held up an apple and talked to it, as if it could hear him, "You thought I wanted you? Stupid!" he scoffed and put the apple down, the very apple he'd dug out of the trash, the same apple eaten by the beautiful young woman at school that had spurned him earlier in the day. Norman began to chant as he unwrapped his left hand, the one he continued to cut and bleed to call forth his demon.

**

Across town, the ever alert Henry Fitzroy was doing some artwork of his own. He held in hand a transparency and on his lighted table he used to draw he also had a map of Toronto. Laying the picture of the pentagram on top of Toronto, he too realized the significance of location and soon, he figured out where the next murder would take place.

**

Norman's demon came forth and hissed, "You seem disturbed. What do you want?"

Norman nearly barked as he spoke, "I'll tell you what I want." He holds up the apple for the demon to see, "The girl who ate this? She's yours, I offer her to you. But..there's another one. Her name's Coreen. She works at the University Pub. I want_ HER_ to love _ME_, can you do that?"

Norman's nostrils flared, his heart pounded in his chest and his eyes were wild.

The demon stared at him, his face never changing, "Stealing trinkets, that's one thing but to steal a heart, ah, that's a tall order."

His eyes danced with evil, his face contorted into wickedness, "You have to understand, I don't have the power of love. You need someone much more powerful than I."

The demon waited for Norman to take the bait and Norman didn't disappoint, "Great, yeah. Fine. How do we call him up?"

Perfect. Norman was doing just as the demon wished, his master would be pleased, "First, let me finish marking the doorway of blood on the city. Then, one more sacrifice in the center and he'll arrive. And he'll be ready and willing to serve you."

Norman had fallen right into the demon's hands and he had no idea, "I want her, alright. I'm tired of playing the nice guy, okay?" He threw the apple and told the demon, "Make it happen. You'll find her in Parkdale."

The demon's lips curled into an evil smile to reveal ugly yellow teeth, "Yes master."

The fourth victim had been determined…


	12. Mysterious Man

Vicki headed into the night, flashlight in one hand, gun in the other. She knew by the area she'd plotted or she felt certain at least, that the fourth victim would be attacked in the very location she was in. Never once did Vicki suspect she herself might be in danger, but then again, Detective Nelson was too tough to be attacked, right? Riiight.

The two young college girls made their way across the park in the darkness. They giggled and talked then parted ways. The young blonde who'd earlier spurned Norman was left alone. Normally, she wasn't scared or nervous but tonight, she felt strange. She sensed someone close by but couldn't see into the night.

Across the park, Vicki continued to shine her light and look for anything that might help her stop the impending murder she felt was coming. She jumped a little when her light hit a homeless man. The man just grunted and shuffled behind the chain link fence. Cans clanked as he scurried about and Vicki continued on.

The girl began to turn and twist then picked up her pace as she tried to get to safety. The demon swooped out of the sky and was on her before she could move. Her screams vibrated through the night and were heard by Vicki. She ran toward the screams but what she was unaware of was the Henry Fitzroy was in the vicinity as well.

The demon was ripping the woman's throat out and draining her when Henry showed up. They began to fight and Henry, fangs extended and eyes black, grabbed the demon and threw him with such force he landed with a thud.

Smiling wickedly, he hissed, "You're not like the others. My master knows you. He's coming for you." With that revelation, Henry watched as he swirled, twisted, turned into bats and disappeared into the night. Henry turned his attention to the girl on the ground and before he checked her, her lack of heartbeat told him she was dead, the fourth victim.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see the detective pointing her gun at him, "Hey! Stop right there. Make another move and you're gonna lose all that fancy dental work."

In a flash, Henry knocks her gun away and accidentally knocks her out.

"Oh no," he whispers. In the distance, he hears sirens and without thinking, he grabs her up and heads into the night with her limply in his arms.

**

"Thanks for coming Detective Celluci," the female officer shook his hand. Her name was Kate Lam and she'd been with the Toronto police department for just a few months but Mike noticed her often. She stood out in the boys club of police officers although not quite like Vicki did. She held her own, more than once and she was the lead investigator for the 'vampire' killings.

"No problem Detective Lam," he shook her hand and smiled weakly. He'd gotten the call that Vicki might have been at the scene of the most recent vampire related murder. He was not only pissed that Vicki was out here alone at night but that she was nosing around where she shouldn't be.

"Why won't she listen?" Mike muttered.

"'Scuse me?" Detective Lam asked.

"Huh? Oh," Mike shook his head and looked into the night, "nothin', just frustrated."

"Here," Kate pointed, "there's where we found it," she told him then continued, "a witness says they saw a man in black coat carry a woman off into the night. The woman fit Detective Nelson's description, short, blonde and carrying a gun."

Mike listened to the police officers around him,"….and she was drained but again, no blood on the ground. Although, it seems with this one, the perp was interrupted…"

Mike sighed as Kate handed him Vicki's badge and gun then asked, "Look like hers?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "it's hers." He flipped his phone open and dialed but all he got was voicemail.

"Vicki, call me as soon as you get this," he told her phone, "what have you done now?" he said aloud and ran his hands over his face.

**

Henry looked through Vicki's information and grinned, "Detective Vicki Nelson, cute."

Vicki started moaning and tried to stand, she rolled out, "you sonofabitch," then fell into Henry's arms.

"Oh easy, easy,easy. I was just trying to protect myself," he told her as he sat her back down. Vicki rubbed her temple and head. She felt as though her head was going to split in two. Who was this man and why the hell did he attack her? Was he the killer? Why hadn't he killed her? Was he going to play with her first? Whatever the case, Vicki knew she had to maintain her sense of self assuredness or he might take her out sooner rather than later.

"Maybe a little too forcefully," he said as an afterthought and with a shit eating grin to boot. _Damn him,_ she thought to herself.

Vicki responded with "Ya think?"

Henry leaned into her and said softly, "Now, I know you won't believe me but I don't want to hurt you."

Vicki snorted, "You got a funny way of showin' it."

Henry cocked his head and reminded her, "I wasn't the one threatening the other's dental work. My smile is my best feature."

Vicki leaned forward somewhat and rubbed her temple again, "I've never met a vain serial killer."

Handing her a drink, he told her, "I didn't kill that woman. I was trying to stop it."

Vicki took the drink but didn't drink it opting to set it down instead, "Well, why would I believe you?"

"You were there, you must have seen it," Henry insisted.

Vicki's mind went back to what she saw and wondered to herself what did she actually see?

She frowned slightly making her head hurt worse, "I saw…" she paused, "something, I don't know what I saw."

Henry knew this woman would be difficult to convince but he must or he would have no choice but to kill her to protect his secret.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that….


	13. I Am A Vampire

Henry tried a different approach, "You don't _want_ to believe what you saw or do you have some sort of vision issues?"

"No, not really, I just don't know what I saw, nothing more," she told him. Henry could tell she either truly believed what she said or she was telling the truth, her heart rate didn't change.

"At any rate, do you think it's safe for a woman to be on all night stake outs without back up?"

"Now you sound like my ex," Vicki smirked.

"Ex..?" Henry prodded.

"Ex, whatever, it's none of your business really," Vicki frowned.

Henry moved out of his seat across from Vicki and started around the small sofa she sat on. When she noticed him coming around to her left, she scooted as she talked, trying to get away from him as quickly as possible without seeming rude, "Yeah, we gonna talk about the case or my personal life? Or tell me what it was I was supposed to have seen?"

Henry sat beside her and stretched him arm around the back of the seat. Part of him wanted to touch her soft hair and twirl it in his hands. What was it about this woman? He knew she was no different than any other woman he'd met and he'd met a lot in his lifetimes. Vicki, on the other hand, was strangely drawn to this man she barely knew but her safety mode said to stay back, something was wrong. Still, he was damn sexy.

Henry stared at her, "Okay, it's a demon."

Vicki stared back, "Demon. Sure, why not."

"You're taking this rather calmly."

"Well, I'd be concerned if I actually believed it," she told him.

Henry offered, "I suppose I wouldn't either. So, how did you wind up there?"

Vicki started, "I was," then stops and chuckles, "I'm bustin' your chops about a demon and I'm out hunting a vampire."

Henry laughed and Vicki sighed, "Yeah I know."

Henry lips curled into a slight yet sexy grin and whispers, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, okay?"

Vicki stated, "You believe in vampires."

Leaning up ever so slightly, Henry whispered, "I am a vampire."

Vicki's breath hitched and she stared at this young man in disbelief then says bravely, "You didn't try to kill me."

"Was I supposed to?" he asks comically.

Vicki noted, "Isn't that what vampires do?" Henry took note of her body language. While she did her best to present herself as brave and unafraid, her arms were crossed and she leaned as far into the other side of the couch as she could but she made no attempt to get up. Henry, however, could hear her heart speed up just a little, not much but enough to show him her adrenaline was kicking in. He was more than impressed she was still there and was acting as if she wasn't the least bit repulsed or terrified of the monster within him.

Henry explained, "I suppose you also thought garlic and silver crosses would hurt too? Call me old fashioned," he held up his wrist and showed her the rosary that hung off of it, "but I'm pretty religious."

"Okay, say you are a vampire Mr…" she stopped and frowned in surprise when he stuck his hand out to her, "Fitzroy, Henry Fitzroy."

Vicki shook his hand but pulled it away, a puzzled look fell over her face; his skin was much cooler to the touch than most people she knew.

"...Fitzroy. Why would to try to stop another bloodsucker? That's hardly a professional courtesy now is it?"

Henry grinned, "I couldn't have something like that running around terrifying the masses now could I? Next thing you know, the villagers would be out with stakes and their torches."

Vicki shot back, "Happen often?"

Henry countered, "Often enough."

Nonplussed, Vicki said, "Really?"

"Really," he said then told her, "I've lived a long time, almost 500 years."

Vicki whispers, "Wow, see I wouldn't have pegged you for a day over 450," she added in her most smart ass tone.

Henry smiled, he was beginning to really like this woman, "I use a great moisturizer. You know," he got up from the couch and Vicki reacted, she was on edge wondering what he was going to do, "it's a shame you're not the more trusting type Vicki."

When he stood, he grabbed a sword shaped letter opener. Vicki gasped slightly and her eyes widened wondering what the hell he's up to. She sorts out that first, he can't do much damage with the letter opener but second, she's not sure what else he might have planned. Although he seems nice and sexy, why that keeps popping into her mind she has no idea, he is still a strange man that knocked her unconscious. And while he's shared with her he is a living, or non-living as the case may be, vampire, she has not a clue as to why he's not tried to kill her or at the very least bite her. The thought of him biting her neck sends shivers down her spine but she kept that to herself.

Vicki starts to talk and gets up, "Ahh…"

Before she could say anymore, he shoved the letter opener through his hand. His eyes closed, he growled slightly and pulled the tiny sword out of his palm. When his eyes popped open, they were coal black again and his fangs were back, just as Vicki had seen him the first time earlier in the evening. Holding his hand up, Vicki was more than shocked to see the wound beginning to close within mere seconds.

"That's a nice trick," Vicki told him.

When he spoke, Henry's voice sounded different, "It's not a trick, Victoria, I'm telling the truth."

As she took a deep breath, blew it out slowly and responded, her voice trembled slightly, "That's what I'm afraid of…"


	14. Trusting's Good

Vicki paced Henry's condo, "Why did you bring me here?"

Henry told her, "If you had been a more compliant person, I could have made you forget what you saw. But considering you're so…"

Vicki interrupted, "Strong willed?"

Henry disagreed, "Try hard headed. I had two options, I could eliminate you or trust you.

Vicki starts to realize that this man, this vampire, is not an evil person at all. He has a human side too and she knows that had he wanted to kill her, she wouldn't be standing her at all. She knew she should be grateful and decided that she might give him a chance to prove himself even more.

"Trusting's good," Vicki finally said.

Henry added, "If I feel I can't trust you, I can still eliminate you before you can do

Vicki snorted, "Just cuz you got in a lucky shot doesn't mean I'm easy to kill."

Before Vicki could blink, Henry was in front of her with his hand on her throat, "Everybody is easy to kill," he whispered.

Henry moved away from her and Vicki knew at that moment, she needed to tread lightly. This vampire had taken her without knowing he could truly trust her and now, she knew he could take her out at any time. She needed to be careful how she said things, she didn't want to ruin that bond of trust he had with her although she couldn't return that trust just yet.

"Why me?" she asked and picked up an object. She looked at it absently while he talked.

"You're a cop and you were good enough to fine him the same time I did," Henry walked around her as he talked then stopped and said, "the demon hunts nights as I do but there's a human who's calling him up. Chances are, he's living his life by day."

Vicki listened in disbelief when she realized what he was asking of her, "You want us to team up?"

"Until the demon's stopped."

Vicki sighed, "I gotta think about this." She picked up her jacket and headed for the door. Part of her was excited and intrigued that he would want to help her. On the other hand, part of her was scared wondering if he was telling the truth. She had seen something, that was certain but what had she seen? How much of what she saw was reality? _Vampires, demons? Was this shit real?_ she thought to herself.

Henry opened the door for her, "Come to me tomorrow night with your answer."

Vicki headed out the door but he stopped her with, "And Vicki?"

She turned to look at him as he said, "I may be the only one who can stop this demon. Don't even think of giving up my secret."

Vicki smiled half heartedly and told him, "Who'd believe me?" and with that, Henry watched her walk away. He knew he had to have her, she must be his but how? She seemed so walled up and protected. He wondered to himself if she'd ever let anyone in that heart of hers. He could tell she was kind and loving but she hid it well. Her stubbornness and hard head kept her alive and strong but he knew it could be her downfall as well.

He hoped she'd take him up on his offer.

**

Vicki went back to her apartment and as she opened the door, she heard a man's voice. Although she couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, she knew someone was there. Instinctively, she reached for her gun and remembered it was still at the park. Feeling around, she found her asp in her jacket and flicked it open. Quietly, she headed toward her kitchen, her asp extended in her left hand and her right hand poised to strike. Jumping around the corner, she heard, "..yeah, put it on my tab.." and the familiar sound of the phone being hung up.

Sighing and relaxing, she asks Mike, "Should I call the cops or do you just wanna arrest yourself?"

"I've been up all night looking for you," Mike told her.

Vicki shook her head, "Good. You sound like my mother. How the hell did you get in here?"

"I showed the super my badge, it works wonders. You gonna use that or what?" he asked and pointed to her asp. She was pacing and swinging it as she talked.

"You know, I haven't decided yet, " she shot at him, "so..wha…why were you looking for me?" she kept pacing for a bit then finally stopped.

Mike leaned forward, "Uniforms saw a woman being taken from a crime scene of a homicide last night. You, "he pulls out her badge and her gun, "were there. You are still messing around with an investigation you have no business nosing into."

Vicki told him, "Well, it's my investigation now too. The girl, Coreen, is scared and I've assured her I will help her. You can't stop me from doing things on my own time, Mike."

"I can't but Crowley can besides, you don't need to go around at night alone looking for someone who's killed four people. That's a good way to become number five. You're a cop but you're also a woman, a small woman I might add."

With that speech, Mike could see by the look on Vicki's face he'd gone too far. He touched that nerve she hated, the one where he rubbed in her face she was a meek little woman. Mike knew she hated him trying to control her life or make her feel that just because she was a woman, she was incapable of doing things a man could do. That had been part of the downfall of their relationship.

Mike sighed and put his head down, he knew he was done, " Ah..you know what? I'm just happy you're alive, alright? Talk to you later," he told her as he took his coat and left. Vicki pursed her lips and gripped her asp, he pissed her off so much she really did want to beat the hell out of him. She would prove she didn't need him, no matter what it took.

Sometimes, Vicki didn't realize that no matter how tough she was, she could still be harmed…


	15. A Job For Mike

Norman Bridewell hung around outside the college in his car, stroking the apple red door and hanging over it while he heckled young girls as they went by. Two girls were strolling along the sidewalk when Norman barked at them. The girls jump, one said 'ew' and they nearly ran away as fast as they could. Norman, more psychotic than ever, pulled off of his cigarette and blew smoke out with an evil grin curled across his face. His plan had to work, he had it all, money, cars, clothes and his own personal demon to do his bidding. He couldn't wait to get the big guy out in the open and become the most powerful human in Toronto. Coreen wouldn't be able to resist him then.

Norman Bridewell was completely insane.

**

Crowley was pissed, yet again. When Mike showed up at the station, she called him into private conference and Mike knew no good could come of this.

"I thought you had Nelson in check?" Crowley barked.

"I'm working on it, okay? I've taken over the case to get her off of Lam's back," Mike offered.

Crowley stood nose to nose with Mike, her mannish suit made her look androgynous and her facial features while pretty made her look hard and worn, this case was clearly getting to her, "The chief is on me, Nelson is going rogue with butting her nose in and encouraging this young girl with the vampire shit, the mayor is on the chief and the papers are all over this."

"Look, there is a pattern to the crimes, actually, Vicki helped find the pattern. Looks like there might be a satanic agenda here," Mike sighed.

"Great. Even if we break it and draw away vampire attention, it's gonna make news for ten years. I want this freak taken down, quietly and without Nelson, got it?"

As she started away, Mike asked curtly, "We done?"

Crowley glared at him, "One more thing, Nelson is out. She's a wildcard."

"Fine, she's out, I'll make sure. I'll keep her busy somehow."

"You do get what I'm saying don't you Celluci? She's out, off the force and you're going to tell her," Crowley started to leave.

"What? You can't be serious? She's a great cop! She's solved more homicides and closed more cases than anyone on the force. You can't do this! You can't make me do this! This is just an excuse to get rid of her. Does she threaten you? Is this your own personal vendetta?"

Mike knew he'd crossed the line, he knew that things would never be the same for any of them and he knew for certain he did not want to be the one to take Vicki's gun and badge.

"Oh, I'm more than serious. I'm done with her, tell her today," and with that Crowley slammed the door and was gone.

Mike kicked a chair and ran his hands through his hair. Why him? Why did shit keep happening to him?

**

Henry sat drawing at his table when he sensed a familiar heartbeat at his front door, however, he let her knock anyway. When he opened the door, Vicki walked through.

"Looks like we'll be working together," she shrugged as she entered his condo. Henry smiled, her hair was down and it looked much softer on her. She was stunning, even dressed casually, she was simply stunning. She explained she couldn't get any more information from the police department and decided to help Coreen on her own. She felt some type of simpatico towards her, why, she didn't know but she knew she needed help.

Vicki laid her jacket across his couch and noted a large older portrait, "History buff?" she asked.

"Family photo," he grinned.

Vicki eyed him, then the portrait, then him again, "Riiight."

Henry replied wryly, "You believe I'm a vampire but you don't believe I had a father."

"And he just so happened to be one of the most famous figures in history," she said. The look of disbelief was written across her face as she looked between the two again, "that would make you," she paused in shock, "Henry, Duke of Richmond."

Bowing slightly, he said, "You surprise me again. How did you know that?"

"I had a minor in history," she shrugged.

Vicki walked around his condo amazed at what she saw, he told her, "I've learned mine the hard way."

Noting his artwork, she asked, "So, how did you end up drawing comic books?"

Henry winced slightly and corrected her, "Graphic novels. Art and literature have always been my passion. I finally found a medium where I could fully use both of them."

Vicki sighed, "This is gonna take some getting used to," she told him then delved right in, "Okay, partner," she tilted her head when she said that as it made her feel like she was cheating on Mike somehow. Shrugging that off, she continued, "Why don't you tell me how you know so much about demons?"

Henry decided he needed to know some things too, "I have a question for you. How are you conducting this investigation with the nature of your job?"

"They weren't happy, that's why I've had to fly under the radar, so to speak. Let's just say my supervisor is less than forthcoming with the element of the supernatural being an integral part of this case," she smirked.

Henry thumbed through a book as his mind wandered to another time.

"It was London in the 1890's…."


	16. Shenaningans

Mike was nervous and pissed. Vicki's phone was going straight to voicemail and he sure as hell didn't want to be the one to tell her she was fired. Was that even allowed? Could Crowley make him do that? _Dammit, damn her to hell!_ he thought to himself. Deciding he needed a drink, he stopped off at Shenanigans and plopped onto his favorite stool.

"Hey dick," Harley the bartender smiled. Mike just grinned weakly. Harley always called him 'dick', as in short for detective and Mike found it funny but tonight, he was so lost in misery nothing seemed humorous.

"Hey hog," that was Mike's usual return but tonight, it seemed forced rather than jovial.

Grabbing a short glass, Harley poured Mike a shot of whiskey and asked with a furrowed brown, "Hey man, what's got ya so down? Is it these latest string of crazy murders?"

Mike shook his head yes then said, "Yes and no. I gotta take Vicki's badge and gun."

Harley stared at him, blinked hard then said, "Victory"s?"

Mike slugged the whiskey bag and slammed his glass down, "Yep," he breathed out and smacked his lips. Waving his glass in a gesture of wanting more, he downed another one quickly and continued, "And, yes, the murders are making us crazy too. So it's yes and know," Mike hung his head, rimmed the glass with is finger and closed his eyes. He'd never be able to do it, he simply could not fire Vicki.

"Look man, I don't think your boss can do that. Isn't that like a supervisor thing? I mean, when I was in the real world, that's how it was then. Maybe you should ask a higher up, eh?"

Mike thought then said, "Yeah, maybe I should."

Just then, a petite blonde sidled up next to Mike and slapped her hand on the bar, "Hey Harley, gimme the usual."

Mike glanced at her and raised his eyebrow. She was a stunner. She was sexy and soft yet rugged as well.

"Hey Claire, bad day too?" Harley handed her a diet coke, straight up.

"Yep," she swirled her straw and drew a long hard drink taking nearly half the glass with her, "you could say that."

"Wadda ya do for a living?" Mike suddenly spoke up. The whiskey was still burning in his throat but clearly, it hit his mind a lot quicker. It was totally unlike him to chat with a woman like this, especially in a local bar.

She gave him the once over and said, "You're a cop, that's apparent but why are you giving me the third degree like you know me?" she snorted.

Harley hid a grin and wiped the bar down but stayed close, this should be good.

"Excuse me?" Mike's mouth dropped open and how the hell did she know he was a cop?

"Look, I've had a shitty day, for fuck's sake, I just want to drink my soda and go home, got a problem with that?" Her eyes were fiery and deep blue with white flecks in them.

Staring her down he said, "Well, Ms. Congeniality, I had a bad day too. I wasn't trying to give you the third degree I was just trying to offer some sympathy but oh well."

Claire's cheeks flamed red and she offered, "Look..I'm sorry, really, it's just that…"

Mike interrupted, "You're tired of the bullshit? You're sick of being shit on? You're done with all the drama? Yeah, I know."

She opened her mouth and then closed it. Shoving her empty glass at Harley, she moved down one seat and sat directly next to Mike.

"Hell, I never thought I'd meet anyone with a shittier outlook on their day then me," she stuck her hand out, "Claire Moon," she smiled. Mike shook her hand and his heart skipped a beat. Her hand was warm but her shake was firm and confident, an independent woman to be sure. Her hair fell in a straight line down to the middle of her back, it was parted on the side and swept just a little over her face. Her eyes were framed by thick lashes, a tiny nose pointed to her full pink lips and pearly white teeth. She was, in effect, beautiful.

"Mike Celluci, detective to be exact. Damn, you're good," he tilted his head in a slight nod. She grinned.

"Not really," Harley put a fresh drink in front of her, "thanks," she told him then turned back to Mike, "my dad was a cop for thirty years. I know the look."

Mike asked again, "May I ask what it is you do?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I am a doctor, ER down at Toronto General," she sighed.

"Ah.." he nodded, "I see, hard job."

Taking another long swig from her soda, she said, "You got that right."

"Too much shit happening these days," Mike noted.

"Yep and now with the supposed vampire murders," she shook her head, "the latest set of injuries is quite disturbing."

Mike stared at her, "What injuries?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "I'm surprised you haven't heard. Seems someone is not only draining women but ripping their necks out as well."

"Well, yeah," Mike huffed, "that's not news."

She grinned, "No, I mean ripped as in gone, out," she make a motion at her neck to mimic taking out a hunk of meat.

Mike blinked, "Okay, that's new…"


	17. The Story of A Book

_FLASHBACK_

_Henry's voice seems distant as he remembers another time, "They called themselves the Hellfire Club," Henry said. His mind's eye remembered all too clearly what happened that night, they symbols on the walls, the goblet, the Grimoire and the robes they wore. He even remembered the pungent smell and how it permeated his nostrils. Henry was being restrained by two of them, his hair pulled back in a ponytail and his eyes were coal black. _

_Henry continued, "Rich men and women who went to any length to relieve the boredom of the pampered lives. _

_A man in a cloak spoke, "Mr. Fitzroy, I've heard so much about you…."_

_Henry's voice seemed hollow, "The club gave them the sense they were being wicked. They had no idea."_

_The man in the hood spoke again, a torch in his hand and an evil smile painted on his face, "Welcome," his voice echoed in Henry's head._

"…_and that's when the evil in the center of it all came out to play," Henry breathed out. The movie that played out in his mind brought back the smell of evil, the anger that washed over Henry and his disgust in seeing what was happening. He fought against his captives while the man chanted but they held fast. _

_Henry frowned as he remembered more, "Amara was performing a ritual. I didn't know if it was real or not. I know he was trifling with something better left alone."_

_In Henry's mind movie, Asteroth appeared in the circle that was drawn on the ground. _

_Amara boomed, "I demand your service."_

_Asteroth grinned wickedly, his eyes burned with hate, "What do you demand?"_

_Amara replied, "Eternal life."_

_Asteroth chuckled, "What do you offer in return?"_

_Amara glanced at Henry, "Blood and a soul, a nightwalker in our midst, take him and give me his power." _

_Henry struggled and growled, his eyes held a small amount of fear and a large amount of anger. Henry watched in horror, he knew this could not end well if he didn't intervene._

_Asteroth smiled wickedly, "Alas, you shall have your power and I shall be free." _

_Henry broke free and began to growl._

"_Finish the ritual, nightwalker. Use his blood to be me through. The power will be yours, anything you want," Asteroth tried to entice Henry but it failed. Henry began to knock things over and destroy the room, including those in his path._

_Henry told Asteroth, "All I want is for you right now to go back to hell," and with that, Asteroth shrieked and disappeared into the swirl of evil he'd come from. _

_He cried out, "Until we meet again, nightwalker." _

Henry continued his story, "I took the grimoire so that none of Amara's followers would use it again. It was the smell at one of the crime scenes that gave it away. The worst kind of corruption imaginable."

Vicki tried to lighten the mood, "I guess demonology is not for people with sensitive noses."

Henry retrieved the book and said, "Once the demon touches them, their minds are so broken they don't even know the difference. Whoever called this demon still thinks he's in control."

Henry lay the book down on the table and Vicki tried to process everything he'd told her.

Sighing, she said, "Well, if this guy's not calling the shots, then what does the demon want?"

"The thing I saw last night is a minor demon. His job is to open a door to bring a much more powerful demon through. Once the pentagram is complete, all it takes is one more sacrifice to pen that door."

Vicki furrowed her brow, "Are you sure about this?"

"His master is Asteroth," Henry frowned and turned away, "the same demon I fought a hundred years ago."

Vicki stared at Henry's back in disbelief, vampires? Now demons? What the hell was she supposed to say to her superiors? Not a damn thing, they'd never believe her. No, she had to figure this one out on her won, or rather, with her new partner, "Great, and what praytell, uh, happens at Asteroth's coming out party?"

Answering solemnly, "That's when all hell breaks loose," he tells her.

Vicki, being Vicki, asked, "For those of us who skipped Demonology 101, define, 'all hell breaks loose.'"

Henry faced her and rubbed his hands together, "Pure evil unleashed on earth."

"Like what-wars?"

"Of Biblical proportions," he told her. She turned and walked slowly away as she tried to process it all, Henry followed her and continued talking, "Death, pestilence and despair ruling for a thousand years. Most will become corrupt and fall sway to the dark forces. Those who don't will die horribly."

Vicki picked up her jacket and shrugged it on, all the while still trying to figure out how the hell they were going to fight a demon, "You don't have to go painting it all rosy colored for my benefit."

Vicki was shocked when Henry said, "Demons have escaped in the past."

She stopped and stared at him, "Well…why haven't I heard of this?"

"You've heard of their work, the slave trade, the black death, Stalin's atrocities in Russia."

Vicki put her bag over her shoulder and sighed, "Okay, so if we stop the one who's calling it do we stop the demon?"

"If we get to it in time. The trick is finding him."

Vicki snorted, "Where do we start?" she asked as she flicked her hair out of her jacket. Vicki ran her fingers through her hair and started readying it for a ponytail.

Henry offered, "Well, the demon from last night can only offer material goods. "

"Well," Vicki chuckled," we can't just go looking for every newly rich person in town."

She headed toward the door and Henry followed.

"Well a demon can't create the goods. He has to steal them from somewhere close to where he's going to deliver it."

Vicki realized at that moment what she would be doing for the next few hours. Stopping, she smiled slightly at this handsome man standing before her. Her heart lurched and her body reacted to his close proximity.

When Vicki smiled, it was genuine and Henry's chest tightened, he wanted her as badly as she wanted him but they were both too stubborn to admit it.

"Well, I guess we know what' I'm doing," she grinned and asked, "How 'bout you?"

Henry's sexy mouth curved into a sexy half-cocked smile, "Now's about the time for me to take a nap."

Vicki smiled sheepishly, "Oh, okay," she replied as she reached for the door.

Henry stopped her with, "Victoria?"

She grinned again, "Vicki, Victoria was an overweight Queen."

Henry's sexy smile yet again penetrated Vicki's hard heart, "And she wore it well, trust me. I wanted to thank you for your help. I haven't met anyone quite like you in over a lifetime."

Vicki bit her lip slightly and breathed heavily, "Well, 500 years old or not, you and I start hangin' out together and people will say I'm robbin' the cradle."

Henry was within inches of her, her hot breath caressed his face like a warm blanket, "I'm willing to take that chance if you are."

Vicki's mind can't wrap around what's happening, but, she trudges forward, "Must be that vampire magnetism I find so tempting," she says softly.

Henry drops the bomb on her, "My powers of persuasion don't work on you."

Vicki's eyes smolder with desire but her iron will power stop her, "Then I guess it's just you."

Henry is shocked when she puts her hands on his face and kisses him softly, her lips were closed and her hands were warm. When she left, he knew one thing was certain.

This mortal was going to be his…..


	18. Searching For Answers

Vicki went home only to shower and change then headed into the precinct. While driving in, her cell rang.

"Hey Coreen," Vicki said into the phone.

"So, you found the vampire?" Coreen asked hopefully.

"I can honestly tell you, it's not a vampire."

Vicki could sense Coreen's anger even through the phone, "You're as bad as those jerks at the station. Look, I've contacted my spiritualist and done everything within my power to prove this to you, how much more proof do you need? I know a vampire did it and so do you."

"Coreen.." but Coreen cut Vicki off before she could say anything else, "If you won't help me prove it, I'll do it myself."

And Vicki heard nothing but a dial tone after that. Sighing, she got out of her car and headed into the precinct.

Coreen went to work as usual but today, she had a heavy heart. The one person she thought might help her was seemingly turning away from her. Norman watched Coreen work as he slurped down a beer.

A young man with a blonde said, "See any vampires lately?" The blonde reprimanded him quietly and Coreen kept working gathering cups and dirty dishes from the tables.

"I don't have time for this," Coreen mumbled and kept working. Norman watched her with great interest. He couldn't wait until his demon made her his, all his.

The young man spoke again, this time he was condescending and smart ass, "Maybe it was uh..a great big mosquito," he chuckled and grabbed his laptop.

His girlfriend chided him,"Hey, it was her boyfriend, give her a break." The boy snorted and walked away while Norman watched it all but kept to himself. Coreen sighed, "It was a vampire and I'm gonna prove it," she said as she slammed the cups onto her tray.

The blonde stopped and whispered softly to Coreen, "Coreen, get yourself some help," and she walked away after giving Coreen a slight pat.

Coreen shook her head and blinked away tears of anger and hurt. Norman picked up the camera he brought and began to take her picture without her knowledge. When she turned, he put the camera away, waited for her to turn away and then took some more. He smiled, he couldn't wait until she was his, totally his.

Vicki headed into the building as her mind tried to process all she had learned. Henry Fitzroy, sexy young man, graphic novelist and seemingly kind person was a 450 year old vampire and bastard son of King Henry VII. Vicki was pretty sure nothing in her life had prepared her for this kind of information and yet, something about it made her calm and comfortable. That part concerned her just a little, shouldn't she be scared or worried? She should, she knew she should but something about Henry put her at ease.

As she entered the squad room, she scanned the area for Crowley but thankfully, she was nowhere to be found. Mike was MIA too, that was not odd but Vicki was on a mission. She'd called ahead and had an officer pull out a box of things for her to look through. Meeting him in the conference room, she nodded and smiled at him.

"Theft reports from last week. More in the last couple of weeks than the whole month before. Keep the stuff in order or you're gonna have some filing to do too."

"Gee, thanks for the tip," she grins at the cop. He smiles, shakes his head and walks out leaving Vicki alone to sift through the reports. She wasn't alone for long, Mike Celluci found her almost immediately.

"Hey," Mike said.

"Hey," Vicki responded.

Mike eyed her and began to pace while Vicki took out file after file and began to look through it, "Still searching for your vampire?"

"Not a vampire, it's definitely not a vampire," Vicki said almost under her breath.

Mike stopped and stared, his brow furrowed and mouth set, "Since when?"

"I was just messing with you," Vicki attempted to sound as though she were joking,"come on-who's gonna believe in vampires?"

"Well, you were all over me about it yesterday weren't you?" Mike seemed disbelieving and suspicious. Vicki knew this and did her best to diffuse him.

Chuckling slightly, she said, "Oh..Mike, you're outta practice! You don't even know when I'm playing with you anymore?"

"So what's this?" Mike gestured to her obvious sleuthing.

"I've walked away from the homicide. I've got to trace a stolen Mercedes for a bondsman."

Mike snorted, "Really. Detective Victory Nelson, walking away from a case, just like that."

Mike was hoping, no praying, that now Vicki seemed to be backing off he wouldn't have to let her go. However, Mike knew Vicki well enough to know she was trying to bullshit him.

Vicki never looked up, she knew her eyes would belie her true nature, she wasn't certain he didn't know already, "Yep, other citizens need my skills."

Mike knew she was bullshitting now, there was no doubt but he kept that to himself, "Well-good luck then."

Vicki pointed to his shirt, "Nice tie."

Mike looked down then back up, "Uh, Vic?"

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"We need to talk," he told her.

Vicki waved her hand over the pile of papers, "Can't it wait Mike? I'm kinda busy."

Vicki assumed it pertained to their relationship, Mike knew she had no clue and was dragging this out as long as he had to so he put up little resistance.

"Yeah, it can wait," he headed out with a sigh and heavy heart, then muttered under his breath, "damn you Crowley."

Vicki had no idea how things were about to change….


	19. Parlor Trick

Norman Bridewell was pissed. His flunky demon was standing before him in the pentagram, drawing off some type of cigarette and acting as if he were unconcerned.

"…NO! If you didn't get the blood you needed that's your problem," Norman pointed at him angrily.

"Unforeseen circumstances, won't happen again, not when the one after me arrives," the demon hissed.

Norman glared, "And you are sure he'll serve me?"

The demon edged toward Norman, "Every wish, every dream, every whim, every, "the demon blew smoke into Norman's face, Norman's eyes closed and he went still as if drugged, "desire, you're the master…"

Norman cut him off, "That's right. Go..go run off and do whatever you gotta do, I just want her to be mine!"

**

Vicki met back up with Henry after he awoke for the evening. She was exhausted and hungry but knew that they must stop the murders if possible before they happened. Coreen was depending on her help, she couldn't let her down.

"I've id'd a number of thefts that seem kind of hinky," Vicki told Henry as she handed over the files she snuck out with, "Stuff stolen from a locked room, a Porsche taken from a showroom full of people, cash taken from a bank vault with a time lock out…"

Henry interjected, "Child's play for a demon."

"All of them are around the University annex. Chances are good that our target is right in the center. I mean, our demon caller might even be a student," Vicki was very animated and insistent. Henry, however, wasn't too convinced.

"That's still a big area," he noted.

"Well, unless you have a demon GPS around here somewhere, this is all we have," Vicki snorted.

"I was hoping not to have to do this," Henry frowned. Again, they were sitting in close proximity. Vicki felt his aura or something, she wasn't sure what but he most certainly did something to her. This was most disturbing to the ever stoic and tough Vicki Nelson.

Vicki's eye brows furrowed and she looked a little surprised, "What? You mean you actually have a demon GPS?"

Vicki's attempt at humor was lost on Henry, he was dead serious, "I have always avoided contact with the dark arts. Although what I'm going to do isn't much more than a parlor trick, it is still repugnant. Do you wanna leave?"

Vicki's face showed no emotion, "I'm always up for a good trick."

Henry readied a small mirror and a brass bowl. In the bowl, he placed special herbs and petals from what appeared to be roses. Using a match stick, he lit the bowl of herbs and created a small amount of smoke. After Henry chanted something, Vicki walked up behind him and looked in the mirror.

Frowning, she joked, "Hey, I can see you. Man, another vampire myth blown to bits."

"That's not what we needed to show," he growled slightly. He was definitely frustrated.

Pulling a scarf from his pocket, he opened it and held up something small and black, "I took this from the demon at the park," he told Vicki then dropped it in the bowl.

"This is the one we seek," Henry said aloud, "we need to know where it will strike next."

The both stared into the mirror and watch as a park came into view. Their eyes were glued to the mirror as they watched scenes flit before them, a marker, benches and clusters of trees.

Henry spoke, "I know where that is."

Vicki shrugged, "That looks like a city park. There could be twenty places like this," she pointed.

Henry began to clean up the area he'd used to conjure the park in the mirror, "Demons aren't the only ones who hunt lonely places at night. I know this city, trust me."

"Alright then, let's go," Vicki offered.

Henry took the scarf and covered the bowl up, he hated what he did but he knew it was a necessary evil.

The park was not far from the college, just as Vicki suspected. On the way to the location, her phone rang.

"Nelson," she said knowing it was Mike.

"Hey Vic, where are ya?" Mike asked. Henry could hear every word Mike said but kept that information to himself.

"I'm uh..I'm on my way to a lead, watcha need?" Vicki asked tentatively.

"I, well," he paused, Henry could hear the hesitation in Mike's voice, "I need to talk to you, tonight preferably."

"We'll see, Mike, I gotta go," Vicki flicked her phone shut and shoved it back into her pocket. Sighing, she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"Problem?" Henry asked. Parking his car in an empty space in the parking lot, he turned to face Vicki. Her heart leapt and her breathing became quick and shallow. Why the hell did he have this affect on her? She was tougher than that, wasn't she? Maybe, maybe not.

"Nothing, he just seems to want to chat lately," she shook her head.

"I didn't mean to eaves drop but," Henry paused and waited for her reaction. When she didn't seem to have one, he continued, " I noticed his voice held an air of holding something ominous."

Vicki tilted her head and wondered what Henry could have 'heard', "With him, who knows? He's upset with me right now," Vicki started to open the door.

"Because you're no longer a couple," Henry stated rather than asked.

Vicki shot him a look, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to," Henry smiled wickedly.

"Hmm..well, you sure are making a lot of assumptions," Vicki snorted. She exited the vehicle and without saying anything else, they began to walk together in the park.

One thing remained, how did Henry know that? She wasn't sure but she sure as hell wanted to find out….


	20. Dinner and a Mystery

Detective Celluci sat at his desk mulling over the deed Crowley ordered him to complete. He officially hated his superior and wished nothing more than for her to disappear so that he wouldn't have to let Vicki go. Deep in his thoughts, Mike didn't notice someone standing beside his desk until he heard her clear her throat.

"Uh umm…" the female voice said a little louder.

"Huh? Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" Mike was shocked when he saw Claire standing in front of him.

"Well, I was wondering, wanna get a bite to eat? I need to talk to someone about these attacks," Claire seemed exasperated and worried.

"Attacks? You mean the supposed vampire attacks?" Mike snorted.

Claire shook her head no, "No, I mean the other attacks."

"Other attacks, what other attacks?" Mike began surfing the police website but saw nothing.

"There have been two so far, the throats of the victims were ripped out, they had bite marks on their body," Claire looked away then looked back, a dead look washed over her, "basically, the bodies were mangled Detective."

"Mike," he smiled.

"Mike," she smiled back.

"I wonder why we haven't gotten word of this yet," Mike scratched his chin and tapped his foot.

"Probably," Claire leaned in and looked around, Mike could smell her but it was an earthy musky smell, very erotic, "because I've covered it up."

Mike's eyes widened and he became suspicious, "What? Why the hell would you do that?"

Claire took his hand and said, "Please, come with me and I'll explain it all, but not here, come with me to my apartment."

She looked genuine and sexy and..wait, Mike had to get it together, she was asking him to her apartment, what was the ruse? What the hell was going on? He didn't know but his hormones were yelling at him to get on with it and go with her, his mind, however, was telling him to run away, far, far away.

Luckily for him, as with any typical male, the hormones won, "Alright, hungry?" he asked with a grin.

"Yep," she snaked an arm through his and they left. Mike was oblivious to Kate Lam was staring at him.

Although Mike didn't know Claire very well and his cop sense told him to be careful, there was something about her he just couldn't resist. Her apartment was close enough Mike felt the drive was too short. That feeling scared him somewhat but again, he pushed it to the back of his mind. Claire was sexy, smart and she seemed to glow. Mike shook his head, he had no idea what she w as saying and he decided he needed to pay attention with the head between his shoulders.

"….and so I thought it best to bring you to my apartment and explain things to you. Something about you makes me feel I can trust you, Mike. I hope I'm not wrong."

Mike smiled goofily and said, "Me too."

Inside her apartment, Mike noticed right away something was different about Claire. She has sparse but clean furnishings, a fitness center was set up in a spare room that Mike could see from the living room and her apartment was very cool, comfortable but cooler than normal.

"Would you like a drink while I fix you something to eat?" she asked sweetly. Mike watched with interest as she took her jacket off and revealed a very toned body.

"Uh..you don't have to cook, I can run get something for us," Mike thumbed toward the door. He seemed to be on hormone overload. He felt his manhood twitch and he was embarrassed. Shifting his stance, he did his best to hide his growing desire. He never saw the sly grin on Claire's face because had he seen that, he would have known she knew he was aroused.

"Mike, please, I love to cook. Living alone doesn't afford me the opportunity to cook much," she told him and headed toward the kitchen. Mike shrugged his overcoat off and loosened his tie. He followed her into her kitchen area and sat at the bar located between the kitchen and the living room. She handed him a whiskey and coke.

"Thanks," he sipped a little. He hadn't eaten all day and while he could hold his liquor, he wanted to have control of all his facilities while here with Claire.

"Mike," Claire began to chop vegetables and fry hamburger meat, "I need to be honest with you right away, in the event that you want to bale on me, I feel I should tell you the truth. Strangely, I never share my personal life with anyone but with you.." she trailed off and fixed her blue eyes on him.

"Yeah, I know," Mike nodded in understanding. It seemed they had a strange connection. He couldn't explain it either but it was comfortable and felt right.

Mike's nose inhaled the delicious odor of dinner, "Mmm…spaghetti? You know how to please a man," he licked his lips and winked.

"You have no idea," she mumbled. The silence was deafening and Mike cleared his throat eliciting a small jump from Claire who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You gonna tell me or what?" Mike asked. She picked up a pot full of noodles and started to drain it. Mike moved around and put his hands on hers to help her. When he did, they both froze. The heat between them was undeniable and hotter than hell.

"Thanks," Claire's eyes shot downward, her face flushed and her heart began to race wildly out of her chest.

For an instant, Claire had second thoughts about telling him the truth…


	21. Confusion

Claire sat beside Mike and watched in amazement as he twirled his spaghetti deftly then ate it without spilling a drop of sauce. Mike closed his eyes as he chewed, moaned out a sight of utter delight and smiled crookedly. After swallowing, he opened his eyes and said, "This is the best spaghetti I've ever eaten."

Claire's cheeks flushed and she ducked her head, "Oh come on, you're Italian, you can't tell me this is the _best_ ever."

Mike swigged the cold beer she'd placed in front of him when she served him his meal and smacked his lips, "Yes, I am telling you. Even the garlic bread is fantastic."

Claire picked at her food prompting Mike to ask, "What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

Claire put her fork down, sighed and fixed her eyes on him, "Mike, I've got to be honest with you. I was hoping if I fed you first, if you're belly was full in other words, you might be more apt to trust me and help me."

Mike nodded his head and continued to eat, "I'm all ears."

Claire cleared her throat and began, "I'm not sure how opened minded you are. Most law enforcement officials seem to be rather, uh," Claire searched for the right word to use without offending him, "well, I can't put it any other way except.."

Mike cut her off, "Narrow minded and stubborn? Yeah, we get that a lot."

"Okaay, " Claire furrowed her brow and wondered why he wasn't being a little more obstinent, "As you know, I'm a doctor at Toronto General. This past month we've had some gruesome cases come through. I was able to attribute them to bear attacks without drawing attention but I fear it's becoming too much. We need help and I don't know where to turn. When I saw you were working on the vampire case, I thought.."

Mike stopped eating and glared at her, "You thought I'd buy into anything because you think I believe in this vampire shit." He told her curtly.

"Well…no, that's not what I mean," she stuttered. Her heart began to beat wildly and she wondered if she'd made a huge mistake.

"What exactly do you mean, Dr. Moon?" Mike spat out.

"Just forget it," she shook her head and moved to the kitchen realizing Mike would be of no help at all.

Mike sighed and followed her, "Look," he grabbed her by the elbow then let her go just as quickly. His eyes grew wide and he started first at his hand then at her arm, his eyes wide and mouth set.

"What the hell? Are you running a fever?" Mike gingerly touched her with two fingers.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes up at him, Mike gasped when he made eye contact and she said, "You could say that."

He stumbled back and swallowed hard, more freaky shit and this was right here in front of him, "Wha..wha..what's wrong with you?" he whispered.

"You should go," she growled and turned away.

Mike stood still for a moment trying to process the events of this evening focusing on the last few minutes. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Mike pulled Claire around to face him but this time, he hands never left her upper arms. They felt hot, not scalding or painful just warm and inviting. Mike inhaled deeply and underneath the smell of garlic, oregano and basil, he could detect a musky scent too. He felt his pants twitch and knew whatever was going on here was having an erotic effect on him.

"Claire, I'm sorry, I've had some weird shit happen lately and well,'' he sighed, "I'm being a total ass. Please forgive me," Mike's voice was pleading, "let's start over, okay?"

Claire looked at him and knew he was being honest. He was offering to listen and it was now or never. She guided him to her couch this time and gave him a fresh beer. He drank half without stopping, set it down, put his arm on the back of her couch and turned to face her.

"Now, tell me, I can handle it."

"Alright," Claire threw her hands up, brought them back to her lap and said, "here goes nothin'."

Mike listened intently trying to hold his emotions and thoughts in check. He was shocked, nervous, and hesitant and wondered if he'd fallen into the looking glass.

**

Vicki was confused. She wasn't the type to just hop from one relationship to the other and she certainly wasn't good relationship material. This line of thought was her conundrum. What was it about Henry Fitzroy, young but old hottie, vampire and graphic artist that sent her into a tailspin whenever she was in close proximity. She'd recently gone to a psychic for a case and the words Madam Tasha shared with her that night were coming back to haunt her.

"…_Detective, you will have someone special come into your life. He will be unlike anyone you've ever known and your instinct will tell you to run, you will feel as though it will never work but this…" she paused and tilted her head, "man? I'm..I'm unsure of what I see but he will change you, Detective. He will be your soul mate, he's been looking for you and you for him," and at that point, Vicki snorted, "Yeah, sure, soul mate."_

_The psychic was upset and told her firmly, "You will meet him but as with all things in life, you will try to deny him and if you choose the path less travelled, you will live to regret what you've done. This man will give you a life you've never dreamed of, children, happiness, unconditional love, don't be a fool."_

Vicki shook her head and knew Henry couldn't give her children so it couldn't be him, could it? Time would tell and Vicki told herself no matter what the outcome, she just might have to test drive this dead sexy man.

Never say never….


	22. Explanation

Vicki found herself enjoying the walk, tense though it might be and trying to figure Henry out at the same time.

Breaking the silence, Vicki said, "Too bad that spell didn't tell us when he was going to strike."

Henry inhaled her scent and knew that no matter where their friendship or whatever it was progressed to, her uniqueness would haunt him forever, "He won't waste any time. He'll take his sacrifice tonight."

They continued walking and Henry listened to the sounds of the night; the clicking of Vicki's heels, the rustling of the leaves and even laughter too far away for anyone but him to hear.

"You love it don't you? The night…all of.." Vicki spread her hands a little, "this."

Henry set his jaw before answering, "It's what I am. It's what I've been for a very long time."

Vicki used this as a doorway to the million dollar question, "Speaking of which, how does one exactly become a vampire?"

Henry shot back, "Vacation in Transylvania."

Vicki grinned and tilted her head, "Come on, I'm mean I'm serious." Although she needn't say she was, Henry knew certainly she was serious. Not only were her detective skills above par but he felt that her ability and want to know every detail would either save her life or get her killed one day.

Vicki noticed Henry's expression changed when he began to speak again, "There was a woman, Christina. We met at my father's court. She was only there during the evenings and she wouldn't let me see her during the day. I suppose if you love someone so much you shut off your rational mind."

Vicki sighed, "Yeah, I'm familiar with the concept. So she…she fed on you?"

"That's one reason to take a mortal lover," Vicki's heart skipped a beat upon this revelation although she couldn't figure out why.

"Didn't you notice the marks on your neck?" Vicki asked innocently.

Henry answered with a sexual undertone, "My neck wasn't the only place she put her mouth."

Vicki replied softly, "Oh.." Her face flushed as she thought of the places this Christina put her mouth and silently admonished herself for it. Why should she feel jealous, upset or whatever it was she was feeling? She didn't know this Christina person nor did she even know Henry very well, what the hell was wrong with her? Shaking the thoughts away, she listened as Henry continued.

"After about a year, she finally confessed to me what she was. People in the court became suspicious and she had to move on. I begged her to turn me."

At this point, the both stopped and Vicki stared at him in disbelief, "Wait..you _wanted_ to become a vampire?"

Henry's jaw twitched and he looked at her intently, "I want to be like her. I wanted to be…I wanted to be with her forever."

Vicki had started walking again then stopped abruptly, Henry stood behind her as she whispered, "Forever's a long time."

Henry smiled slightly, almost cynically, "She warned me that two vampires couldn't share the same hunting ground. I didn't believe her. I told her true love would prevail. She drank my blood and I drank hers. I died and I turned from death. She showed me the ways of the night. Our lovemaking was like we were on fire."

Vicki tried to deflect the sexual talk with, "You should work in recruitment."

Henry continued, "Then shortly after a year, I was feeding on a woman I'd met at the tavern and Christina was suddenly there, angry, vicious."

Vicki interrupted, "Jealous."

Henry corrected her although he knew part of Christina's issue was jealousy, it was more than that, "It was the territorial instinct she'd warned me about. We almost killed each other and then she was gone."

Vicki felt bad for Henry, her stomach fluttered but she pushed that away, "I'm sorry."

Henry's eyes betrayed the depth of his emotion, "I should've listened to her. I'd have lost her anyway but still.." his voice trailed off.

Vicki asked, "You never saw her again?"

His eyes were looking into another time and place when he answered, "You live long enough, everything comes around again."

Somehow Vicki knew he wasn't just talking about Christina. She was processing all that he said and was shocked at how intense Henry's emotions were concerning his sire. She was shocked with herself for feeling emotionally attached and wondered what the hell was wrong with her. Vicki wasn't surprised there were vampires, she was surprised at how normal their love and lives seemed to be, other than the whole blood thing the fell in love, enjoyed nightly things and even had, apparently, hot sex. The mere thought of that began to turn her on and she shook it out of her head.

Vicki had no idea the drastic turn of events that was about to change her life forever…


	23. Attack

Henry and Vicki heard the blood curling scream at the same time. In a flash, Henry was across the park with Vicki in hot pursuit. The demon had drained a young man and was working on another. Henry engaged him in a violent fight. The demon threw Henry into the air and he landed with a thud. Vicki attempted to hit him but only succeeded in being hit and knocked to the ground. The demon sliced at Henry and made contact, ripping his stomach and shirt to shreds. Vicki screamed his name but Henry, being the gallant prince he was, continued to fight until the demon gave up and disbanded into bats as it disappeared into the night.

Henry was weak. He hung on the fence, his face contorted in pain and Vicki did her best to try and tend to him.

"I..need…I need to feed," Henry huffed out. Vicki rolled up her sleeve and put her wrist to his mouth. At first, he resisted but finally, he pierced her skin and began to draw the life giving nectar from her body. Contrary to what Vicki thought or heard, this hurt like hell and there was nothing erotic about it in the least. However, Vicki also realized Henry was only feeding out of necessity, the need to stay alive in an emergency and she knew or felt there was no way he fed this way on a normal basis, at least she hoped not.

Across town, Mike was enjoying a meal of spaghetti, salad and garlic bread.

"Oh..my..gosh..this is fantastic," Mike said between mouthfuls. Claire watched Mike eat enthusiastically and sighed.

Mike stopped then said, "Claire, tell me, what is it? I'm a cop, it's not that bad I'm sure."

Claire moved to sit next to him, her plate untouched thus far, "Oh, it's not bad, it's…different," she tilted her head. Mike wiped his mouth, turned to face her and said, "What, tell me. I'm a big boy, I can take it."

Claire eyed him and for a split second, Mike could swear her eyes were a light yellow but that couldn't be right? Right.

"Mike what do you know about the supernatural?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, don't tell me you believe in this vampire shit too?" Mike groaned.

Claire dropped her head and started to stand but Mike stopped her, "Okay, hey, I'm sorry. I'm listening."

"Mike, you have to be open minded," Claire's mouth was firm and her brow was furrowed.

"I am, promise," he crossed his heart with his fingers.

"Here goes nothing," Claire blew out a big breath and began, "Mike, there are vampires, there are shifters, magical creatures and things we don't understand, however, most often these things are kept quite. Here of late, I'm not sure why, but the activity is increasing and the fear of exposure is great."

Mike blinked hard, "Exposure of…." he prompted.

"Of…people who are trying to stay hidden," her eyes darted away then back to see his expression. He was definitely puzzled.

"What's this got to do with the murders you're covering up? You know that's criminal, not that I'm judging," Mike put his hands up in surrender.

"No, no you're not," Claire shook her head, "We think it's a rogue shifter," she waited, biting her lip and watching his reaction.

"Shifter," Mike stated. He took another bite of his spaghetti, taking time to roll it slowly around his fork then cramming it in his mouth.

"Shifters, sometimes confused with werewolves but it's not the same," again, Claire waited.

"Uh huh," this time Mike swigged his drink rather than sipped. He was thinking at this point he might need a whole pitcher rather than a glass.

"Look," Claire got up, put her hand on his and said softly, "I thought you were ready. They said you were but clearly you're not.."

Mike cut her off, "Wait, wait..who said I was ready?"

"The Elders," Claire offered, "like I said, you're not ready. It's okay, I'm used to being alone and handling things alone."

The shock Mike felt was beyond words and yet, he kept eating as if she'd just told him she had two heads.

"Where do you fit in?" Mike suddenly asked. This was the million dollar question and one that would make or break them.

"I'm a shifter," she told him.


	24. You're Beautiful

Mike arrived at the crime scene and surveyed the situation. A young kid with a skateboard was very animated and talking fast. Mike moved in to interview him and slowed him down.

The kid told Mike his story, "So we're skating nation all night right? Bust some sweet backside air and we're thrashed, we're stoked but thrashed. She come walkin' back through the park then bam! This thing jumps on my buddy Chad then hits my head. Bustin' the south shore but ."

Mike crinkled his forehead and nose, "What the hell did you just say?"

Kate told the kid, "English, please, English."

The kid is still very animated, "Dude I don't know who this guy was alright? He was just scary and strong. I mean, check it," he showed them his skateboard which was in two pieces, "seven ply maple hardwood, sliced through it like it was butter."

Mike was not convinced that was all of the story, "And he just let you go."

The kid shook his head, "Nah, that's when the other dude came."

Kate interjects, "Oh yeah, another guy with like, um, big teeth."

The kid shook his head at them, "No he was just this dude. He went all like, Bruce Lee on this thing. Man, I mean, you shoulda seen it, like faster than you could see, brother," he was smiling and excited then added with a sly grin, " and the chick, awww.."

Mike was pacing up to this point then stopped and stared, "Wait a minute, don't tell me, blonde, good lookin', athletic," he described Vicki to him.

"Aw yeah, hot yeah, first guy laid smack down on her too."

Mike was worried, he knew Vicki went into things balls blazing, headstrong and tougher than nails but sometimes she went into them blind and stupid, or in his mind it was, "Wait a second, she alright?"

The kid shrugged, "I don't know man, first chance I saw," pffft," I was outta there."

Mike rubbed his chin and ran his hands through his hair,"Alright, I'll tell you what, make sure this officer has your information. We'll be in touch with you soon, alright?"

"My buddy Chad is..?" Mike cut him off.

Mike was curt, "We're gonna be in touch, thank you."

As they left, Kate offered, "Best bet of finding this guy and this poor guy's a space case."

Mike shook his head but said nothing, he knew that part of him believed this kid saw something freaky as hell but what, he didn't know.

"So, you think Vicki was here," Kate stated then added, "Crowley would not be happy."

Mike swirled, "Shut the fuck up, Lam! I will deal with this, understand" he yelled and pointed his finger in her face, "I will handle this!"

"Fine," Kate walked away from in a huff and left Mike standing in a daze. His mind twisted and turned as he tried to sort through his life and wondered if it could get any worse. That is the one question you never ask.

**

Vicki fell asleep for a bit then awoke with a jolt when Henry took a sharp intake of breath. Sitting up, she watched as he settled back down and then in amazement, she saw his wounds were nearly healed. She ran her fingers over them lightly and shivered upon touching his cool skin. Using the back of her hand, she rubbed his soft, young looking and very handsome cheek. Downstairs, Greg the doorman was listening to the news as he sharpened a stake.

"…Another murder last night by metro's vampire killer brings the death toll to five now. No details are available at this time but sources say while he did escape, the killer may have been injured. Keep it here on your local news for complete coverage of this developing story and we'll continue to bring you updates."

Across town, Mike left Vicki another voicemail, "Vicki, it's me. I've left messages all day on your cell, call me when you get this." Mike slammed his phone shut and sighed. Flipping it back open, he dials Claire but gets a voicemail as well. He left her a message to call him later and decided to go sit at the hospital where she worked until she got off.

Back at Henry's condo, Greg sharpened his stake to a nice point and picked up a mallet before heading upstairs. Vicki was still staring at Henry when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mr. Fitzroy?" Greg called through the door. He was sweating, nervous and anxious. His mind was turning as he began to try and piece together Henry's nights, his obvious lack of friends and his strange entrance with the strange woman last night. He just knew the Henry was the vampire and he had to rid Toronto of this evil.

Vicki shoots a look at Henry then says, "Oh crap."

She thinks quickly and gets it together before answering the door. Greg is taken aback when the beautiful woman that brought Henry home is standing before him, door barely cracked, hair down and clearly mussed with nothing but a robe draped over her naked shoulders and her hand barely holding it closed.

With a smiled, Vicki said in her most cheery voice, "Hi. May I help you?"

Greg begins to stutter, "Uh..I was just..just checking in. I was worried about Mr. Fitzroy," he lied and tried to look around her. Craning his neck, he saw that the condo was dark and saw no signs of Henry.

Vicki responded, "Aw, that's so sweet of you, Henry's uh," Vicki bit her lip and cast a downward glance,"Henry's fine," she tells Greg in her sexy bedroom voice then calls over her shoulder, "Hey babe, it's just the doorman." Greg does his best to peer over her shoulder again when she turns her head toward the inner sanctum of the condo but pulls away when Vicki turns around.

"Henry's a little tied up right now," Vicki smiled suggestively.

"Oh..yeah..I'm sorry, absolutely. I didn't wanna disturb anything..uh..anyone." he stuttered.

Vicki smiled broadly, "It's okay but um, you have yourself a good night alright?"'

Greg mumbles, "Thank you, thank you.." and as he walked away, he said aloud, "What an idiot!"

Vicki made her way back to the bedroom, shrugged the robe off and sighed as she sat beside Henry.

"You are so damn sexy, must be the vampire thing," she said softly then got up to get dressed.

Before she could put her shirt on, she heard Henry stir and she turned, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough, you're beautiful," he told her.

Vicki's breath hitched, what the hell was she going to do now?


	25. Not That Kind Of Girl

Henry was in front of her in a flash, Vicki was still in her bra and jeans and she gasped when his fingers feathered lightly on her upper arms.

"Yeah, well, get dressed, we got a lot of work to do," Henry grinned but didn't move to dress but neither did Vicki.

She tried yet again to get him to get dressed, "Chop, chop mister," she offered.

Henry moved in closer still and Vicki tensed as he placed his soft lips on hers and kissed her. She froze at first them relaxed slightly. When he pulled away, he saw the flush in her face and smelled her arousal.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he told her and moved toward her again.

Placing her hands on his chest, she stopped him, "Uh, I don't know you that well and I'm not usually an easy lay."

Henry frowned, "Quite frankly, neither am I but there is something about you I just can't seem to shake. Thank you, by the way, for saving my life last night."

She swallowed hard and said, "You're welcome."

Her mind told her to get dressed and get the hell out of there but her body kept her frozen to that spot. Henry bent and kissed her neck this time, his lips placing small, warm but wet kisses at the nape while working his way up to her jaw then back to her lips. Vicki's mind was conflicted. It's been a very long time since she was with a man, this man was more than a man and maybe there wouldn't need to be any kind of emotional commitment, right? Riight…

She was still arguing with herself when she jerked back to reality as Henry's mouth trailed down to the valley between her breasts and his hand brushed her lacy bra, the hardened nub teasing him through the thin fabric. Vicki hissed and instinctively arched into his ministrations but jerked away and her eyes flew open.

"Um," she attempted to push him away, her heart was racing and Henry could see the blood surging beneath her skin, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Henry stroked her cheek with his thumb and his hot breath waved over her neck when he whispered in her ear, "Are you saying you're not interested in me?"

"Well..I..um..no..I'm …it's just that.." Vicki stuttered and stammered but said not one thing that could be considered intelligible.

"What was that Detective?" Henry whispered and went back to teasing her body, strumming her breasts with his fingers and pressing his very hard member into her thigh. Vicki was highly aroused by now and she knew she was at the point of no return. She made a decision, one that could never be undone and pushed him onto his back.

Henry looked up at her straddling him with great amusement.

"If we're going to do this, it's my way," Vicki growled. Her fingernails raked across his chest and her thumbs circled his nipples. She ground into him and felt his hardness through her jeans. Henry grabbed her hips and bucked up into her in response to her grinding down on him. Vicki leaned down to kiss him, hard, furious yet passionate. Her tongue met his with aggression that impressed the vampire. His eyes were black with lust, her body was wet with equal lust and she groaned when his hands removed her bra and his mouth encased her peaked nub. She jerked up and cried out, the electricity of the moment was intense. With her nude from the waste up, Vicki let him take over momentarily. One hand cupped her globe and thumbed her rock hard nub while his tongue circled her other and his mouth sucked hard. He twisted and turned with his hand while sucking and twirling with his mouth. Vicki put her hands on his head and urged him onward.

Vicki wasn't quite sure how but soon, her jeans and panties were flung to the wayside while he was stripped down to his boxers. She stood and slipped her hands in the waistband of his silk undergarments, licked her lips then slid them slowly down his muscular thighs. Her eyes widened when she saw his steely rod. Although he wasn't the most endowed man she'd seen, it was definitely hard as a rock and extremely thick. She shuddered and her sex became wet with the innate desire to impale herself upon him. Henry watched in shock as she leaned down, flicked her hair to the side and began to kiss inside of his thighs. He shook with excitement and keened with pleasure. Vicki cupped his sack but still, her mouth eluded where he wanted her to be. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Vicki's full lips slid over his sensitive tip and took him inside of her hot, wet mouth. Using her hand, she stroked his shaft while her mouth worked his tip. Henry arched into her, crying out with ecstasy. Vicki could taste him and Henry could feel the pressure building up in a large release. Just as he was twitching and jerking, just as he was about to blow, Vicki pulled away and stood in front of him. He was shaking and breathing heavily. Henry leaned up and looked at her, his beast boiled beneath the surface.

Vicki stared at him in defiance, daring him to say or do something and that he did.

His eyes coal black, his fangs descended, he growled, "Detective Nelson, you will pay for that…" and he was on her before she knew it…


	26. And The Winner Is

Henry threw Vicki onto the bed and began to ravage her. He kissed her so hard she thought she'd die from lack of breath but she was so damned turned on, she was out of her mind. Henry kissed her neck, her shoulders and bit slightly when he got to her breast. She gasped and twitched. Even without drawing blood, he'd sent her into small spasms with just that slight bit of sensuality of his vampire bite. Henry's leg forced her legs open and his kisses trailed to her breasts taking turns at each one. He sucked as if he were a baby, his hand worked its way to her mound and found her sensitive nub while tending to her breasts. The pleasure trails sent downward nearly spilled Vicki over the edge right away but Henry held off, he had other ideas.

He rolled his eyes up to see Vicki's eyes closed and her hands gripping the bedspread. His tongue licked and sucked its way to her stomach, stopping to dip into her navel, eliciting a giggle from Vicki's slightly open mouth. Her lips were full and red from what she'd done to Henry and what he'd done to her when he kissed her. Finally, after an eternity, Henry's fingers entered her and he used her slick juices to push into her as far as he could, stretching her to accommodate him. She stilled when he found that spot inside that swelled when he stroked and strummed it. Vicki nearly passed out when his mouth was suddenly engulfing her sex, her engorged nub and flicked it softly with his tongue. Vicki shuddered when her first orgasm hit her then Henry stopped and brought her close again, then stopped.

"Vicki, tell me what you want," Henry hissed while teasing her with his tongue. He laved her outer lips and dipped his hardened tongue, flicking it with vampire speed inside of her then at her nub before stopping again.

"Whatever.." she breathed out. She was stubborn and would not beg, not yet anyway. Henry's fingers again found their way inside of her. He groaned, she was tight, wet and hot. He needed her, he wanted her and he nearly blew his load when his fingers teased her to the edge again while tasting her juices. She smelled sweet and tasted sweeter.

Vicki whimpered and wiggled into him.

"Vicki, tell me," he ordered.

"No," she said definitely. Her mouth said one thing but her body said another entirely, "don't think I can't take care of things myself," she told him.

"True," he licked again, she jumped and shuddered again, "But would it be this good? Would you feel me stretching you after an intense and violent release?"

Vicki pursed her lips and took a deep breath, "Would you feel my wet heat engulfing you as you poured yourself into me?" she returned.

Henry growled and decided he would let her win, this time. His mouth took over her nub again while his talented fingers stroked inside. It didn't take long for Vicki's release to hit, over and over and her juices coated his face. Henry happily lapped them and knew he would be addicted to her the rest of his days.

Once she completed, she sat up, pushed him over and grabbed his steely rod as she impaled herself upon it. Sighing, she let herself adjust, leaned forward and rocked slowly. Henry put his arms around her and drew her closer to him, shoving himself up so far she just knew he would rip her in two. His thick, hard rod was delicious and stretched her to the limit but she'd never ever felt anything so good in her life.

"No," she stilled him then pulled herself up just a little. With speed and athleticism that impressed Henry, she began to ride him back and forth, up and down hitting his tip just right, rubbing herself just right in the process. When Henry felt himself close, he decided to give her a taste of his feeding in a way that would become her favorite, so he hoped.

Leaning up, he bit her breast again but this time, with each pull, Vicki came hard, over and over, pull after pull she coated him with her pleasure. After she was sure she would pass out, she did it four more times before he released into her and pulled away from her. Henry held her as he came hard too, his juices spilling down onto them both as he jerked and shuddered his release. He roared and threw his head back, as did Vicki while the held each other tight. Once it was done, Henry gently licked her wound closed then kissed each breast.

Vicki held him to her breast and rested her head on his while she caught her breath. After a bit, Henry rolled her off and they lay in silence. Toying with his chest, she spoke softly.

"I really, really don't do this type of thing, not normally," she reaffirmed.

"I know," he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I have a confession," he said suddenly.

"What, you're married?" she teased.

"No," he chuckled, "But I saw you before, in the alley. I saw you and I was amazed."

"Amazed, at what?"

"The strength coming from you, your aura, I could see it was strong," Henry kissed the top of her head again, "you fed me when I was hurt, you didn't have to and yet, you accepted me for what and who I am and saved my life. I owe you."

"Hmm..well, consider that little escapade payment," she sighed in contentment and started to get up.

Henry held her to him, "Is that the only payment you'll take?" his eyes searched her face but she only smiled slightly.

"I never said that," she teased. Henry watched as she sashayed to the shower, a little more than necessary he thought but he enjoyed it none the less.

"I'm taking a quick shower, be ready when I come back," she called over her shoulder.

Henry grinned and lay back, his head on his hands, "Yes, my love…"


	27. Taken

Mike mulled over the information Claire had filled his aching head with. Although he was doing his best to be open minded, he feared his good sense would tell him to run like hell. How could he keep this a secret? How could he work with his fellow officers and be with a…cat? All of those thoughts were over shadowed by the fact he still had to fire Vicki and now he learns that Vicki has been at a recent attack, great just great.

Hopefully, he could keep Crowley off his back about this one, for now anyway but if not, he'd deal with it as soon as he could find the elusive Detective Victory Nelson.

Mike's phone rang and he jumped out of his thoughts, "Celluci..oh hi Claire," his face softened and smile spread broadly and swiftly over his face. There was something about her he just couldn't resist and it had nothing to do with her problematic fur issue.

"I was checking in with you Mike," Claire's voice was metered and tentative, Mike could tell she was trying to gage his emotion.

"I'm good, sadly, another attack which by the way, you never finished your story regarding your attacks either," he reminded her.

"Oh right," she said then paused before continuing, "can you come back over?"

Mike smiled to himself then answered, "Sure, be there in a few."

After hanging up, Mike shook his head and wondered what the hell he'd gotten himself into. He dialed Vicki one last time, left another voicemail and headed over to Claire's.

**

Vicki pulled her hair into a ponytail, slid her jeans and shirt back on and headed into the living room to meet up with Henry.

"Feel better?" Henry asked cryptically.

"Much, thank you, yourself?" Vicki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exponentially," Henry nodded her direction, "ready?"

"Yep, where to?" Vicki hooked her thumbs in her jeans and leaned into him. Henry was bending over his lighted table looked at the pentagram he'd created.

"By my calculations, I believe this building may be the hub of activity," Henry pointed to Norman's apartment complex.

"We need to go, I'm more than sure that tonight," Vicki froze and her eyes grew wide, "Coreen.." she trailed off.

"What?" Henry could tell she was worried.

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday, "Vicki pulled her phone out and dialed.

She slammed her phone shut and made a fist, "Dammit! Straight to voicemail. We need to find her Henry, that Norman guy was stalking her, he gave me the creeps and it takes a lot for someone to give me the creeps. I'm more than sure he was stalking her."

"Let's go then," Henry shrugged his jacket on and they went in search of the little Goth. Vicki hoped it wasn't too late.

**

Coreen walked to her car, head down and feet dragging. She was tired, hungry and damned sick of not knowing what the hell was going on with the whole vampire thing. And, to top it off, she felt like the entire school was laughing behind her back.

"Forget all of them," she muttered aloud. Just as she reached for her door handle, she felt a blow to the back of her head and her world went dark. For awhile, Coreen was in la-la land. Norman threw her in his car, licked her face and laughed wickedly.

"Oh, my sweet girl, you're all mine," he hissed, then added, "now, let me call that little detective friend of yours and get this party started."

Norman fished through Coreen's spider purse and found all sorts of non useful items such as black eye liner, a pink skull and cross bones wallet to which he muttered, 'of course', feminine products, chewing gum, keys and finally, her gem stoned cell phone.

After he pulled it out, he looked at the unconscious Goth and back at her cell phone which he was holding with two fingers as if it were contaminated, "Really Coreen? Sheesh," he shook his head and laughed then looked for Vicki's phone number.

"Now let's see, Detective Nelson, where might you be," Norman's fingers moved deftly over the keys while he scrolled.

"Aha!" he found it under "Cop Nelson" and dialed.

Vicki jumped when her cell rang and showed it to Henry, it said "little Goth", "Coreen! Are you.." she was cut off with a male voice.

"Okay? Nah, not really," Norman cackled into the phone," but she will be as long as you do what I say, got it?"

"Norman? Norman Bridewell?" Vicki asked. Her jaw twitched, her lips pursed and she frowned. Henry wanted nothing more than to reach over and take her hand in comfort, as he would normally do for most normal women but Vicki didn't fall into that particular category.

"I see my reputation precedes me," he hissed.

"You could say that, that is if you're as crazy as I think you are," Vicki prodded. Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes, this was not the way to get the crazed criminal to help find the poor damsel in distress.

"Shut up bitch!" Norman yelled into the phone as he held only the speaker to his mouth.

"I see my reputation precedes me as well," Vicki smirked.

"Look, you do as I say or your little friend ends up with a cut too deep for her little black choker to cover up," Norman growled.

"Fine, where and when?" Vicki asked.

"Just wait for me to call again, I'm not ready to make a deal," Norman lied.

"What kind of deal?" Vicki asked.

Norman smiled on his head, "You for her, even trade dontcha think?"

Vicki gritted her teeth and Henry frowned, he would rip out his throat himself if need be.

"Sounds good to me," Vicki clicked her phone shut.

"You're not serious," Henry grumbled.

Vicki nodded and said, "That fucker is in for a big surprise." Henry raised an eyebrow and muttered, "such language for a lady.." and chuckled to himself knowing full well Vicki would never consider herself much of a lady.

But was it Vicki that was in for a big surprise because just then, her phone rang.

Vicki glanced down and sighed, "Great, Mike…"


	28. Norman's Place

Mike growled, "Vicki, we NEED to talk, seriously."

"Yeah, Yeah," Vicki rolled her eyes on the other end.

"Where the hell are ya?" Mike asked.

"I'm kinda busy Mike," Vicki huffed.

"Ah.." Mike smirked on the other end, "so I see, you're with your new boy toy huh?"

Vicki's mouth dropped then closed, she frowned and responded to Mike's childish remark, "Jealous?"

Mike was silent then said, "Look, I need to see you a.s.a.p., as in tonight," he shot back.

"Okay, okay, let me finish up and I'll call you, get your shorts out of a wad, damn Mike, you need to get laid," Vicki told him half joking. Mike thought for a moment and came back with, "Yeah, you're right, I do."

"I was sorta kidding but okay," Vicki shrugged, then added, "but not with me."

Mike ground his teeth, "You think you're the only person in the city that I can sleep with? You're sorely mistaken."

"Mike," Vicki was exasperated, "Mike, that's not what I meant.." he cut her off, "well it sure as hell sounded like it!" he yelled. _Man, he did need to get laid_ he thought to himself.

"Jeez, sensitive much?" Vicki mumbled into the phone.

"No, Detective Nelson, I'm sick of covering your rogue ass, get into the station as soon as possible," he was angry and hateful, he knew it but he couldn't help it. He had the whole Claire issue going on, coupled with new murders that were being covered up by the shifter community for fear of being caught and he still had Vicki's little issue hanging over his head.

"Fine, we are checking out a lead, we'll get there as soon as we are done," Vicki told him. He asked where they were going and although she hesitated, she decided telling another person might not be a bad idea. After their exchange of words, Vicki slammed her phone shut and slammed her fist onto her muscular leg.

"Well, that went well," Henry noted sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up, Henry," Vicki shot at him.

"Such vulgarities, does it make you feel better to speak that way?" he asked.

"Yeah, it sure the fuck does, for fuck's sake," she told him. Henry suppressed the urge to laugh for fear of setting her off.

"We're here," Henry suddenly announced.

"Damn that was fast," she unbuckled and started to open the door.

"That's because you were having a lover's tiff and didn't notice the time," Henry smiled.

"Not lovers remember?" Vicki reminded him.

"Oh, are we?" he pressed.

Vicki's face flushed and her sex began to drip with desire already with the mere mention of making love with him.

"Well..I..uh..this isn't really an appropriate time or place to discuss that,let's go," she shot out of the car and found Henry standing right beside nearly making her piss her pants.

"Damn! Do ya have to do that?" she shook her head.

"Sorry," he lied, he wasn't sorry at all, he loved irritating her and enjoyed the look on her face. She was so very sexy in so many ways and being angry was just one way that he found her to be very, very sexy. Henry leaned into her and Vicki nearly stopped breathing. When his lips met hers, she shuddered and melted into him her body felt as one with him, that disturbed her just a little but she was already addicted to his lovemaking and sexual prowess she'd learn to deal with it. Henry's hand moved to caress her breast through her shirt and felt her harden under his touch. As their tongues dueled and wrapped around each other, Vicki felt the lump in his jeans and sighed. She broke the kiss to breathe and when she did, her neck was suddenly exposed to Henry's soft kisses and suckling. Again, she shuddered and her fingers gripped his arms when his tongue flicked out and lapped at the vein just below the surface.

"Henry.." Vicki whispered. She knew if she didn't stop him, they would have to get into the car and finish. He pulled away, kissed her lightly and straightened his jacket. Grinning, he kissed her once more and said, "we've got work to do." Vicki stood there open mouthed and tightly wound. He'd done a fabulous job of stirring her up and leaving her unfinished. He would pay, oh yes, he would pay later for that moment. She turned to follow him and tried to get herself together.

They stood in front of Norman's apartment and Henry froze, his vampire senses were in overdrive and whatever it was, he felt it more than he heard or saw it.

"Evil," he hissed and his eyes turned black.

"Evil, you smell it or somethin'?"

"I feel it, Vicki," he turned her to face him,"I know I have no right to say this but please, be careful. Do as I say, this evil is harsh and he'll do anything to cross over, do not open yourself up."

Vicki looked at him, that beautiful sexy yet sensitive face, "You're right, just because we fucked doesn't give you the right but being here with me as a partner does give you the right. Don't worry, I'm a big girl." She winked and headed into the building. Henry followed closely behind her and hoped against hope they would be able to defeat this demon the stupid young man had called forth.

Mike decided to head to the address Vicki gave him. He figured if nothing else, he could be their back up and in the same token, he would check the new guy out. His mind drifted to Claire, her face, her voice, her musty smell and the warmth of her body. He grew hard just thinking of her but admonished himself for it, he had to focus and take care of one problem before another cropped up.

As soon as they got close, they could hear Norman torturing Coreen and they rushed in. Henry vamped out and was thrown into the wall by Asteroth.

"What the hell?" Vicki was shocked to see half a man, or apparition, whatever the case might be, levitating from the floor in what appeared to be some sort of vortex. Norman stood in front of it, a makeshift altar held the book he'd been reading from and Coreen sat bound to a chair. Norman's hand dripped with blood and his eyes were wild and unfocused.

"Ah…just in time," Norman hissed. Henry recovered quickly but not before Norman grabbed Vicki and slit her hand. He held her hand over the circle and let the blood drip into it.

"No, stop it," Henry screamed and rushed him again and again, Asteroth threw him into the wall.

"Hmmm…nightwalker, you've come again," Asteroth boomed.

"It's lies Norman, you won't get anything , Asteroth is using you," Vicki tried to tell the crazed young man.

"No, no..I get the girl, I get the money, I get it all," Norman told her.

"Nope, look at your life now Norman. Are things better? Are you happier? Is this what you want?"

Norman thought for a moment and realized the he didn't want to feel so upset but he wanted everything else and shrugging he said, "I don't give a damn about how I feel, I got it all."

Vicki's foot inched over and without Norman noticing, she attempted to ruin the circle but failed. She knew if she did that, based on what Coreen told her, she would be able to stop it by closing the doorway. However, just as she attempted it for a second time, her wrists began to burn and strange markings suddenly appeared to burn into them. She fell to her knees and curled up, screaming in pain and crying out to Henry. Coreen cried and yelled her name, the poor girl felt helpless and was frightened beyond belief.

Henry got up and for a third time, Asteroth threw him back but this time, he held him there by some unseen force. Henry struggled but to no avail.

"Oh," Norman clapped, "this is fantastic!" Norman bent beside Vicki and tried to bind her wrists but this time when Vicki reached out, her foot made it and she scraped the circled he'd created and in effect, closed the doorway.

"NOOOO!" Asteroth screamed and grabbed his head, "nightwalker, I am not through with you yet."

"You have no power over me," Henry growled and crawled toward Vicki.

"No, wait, what the hell?" Norman screeched. Norman stared at his hands as they were starting to distort.

"Oh shit," he said. Coreen shivered as Norman's screams died out when he disappeared into the vortex. Asteroth started to fade but not before pointing at Vicki and Henry saying, "this isn't the end, for either of you."

They had no idea….


	29. You're Fired

Mike arrived just as Henry finished untying Vicki and Vicki jumped up to untie Coreen.

"You okay?" Vicki asked and rubbed her own wrists.

Coreen nodded, her black streaked cheeks red from crying and she rubbed her wrists as well, "Yeah, thanks."

"Nice of you to join the party, Mike," Vicki told him.

Mike reholstered his gun and stared at the pentagram, candles and goblet full of blood, "Damn, what a mess."

Henry put a hand at Vicki's elbow and glared at the former lover, "Come Vicki, we need to tend to your wounds." Coreen followed behind them like a lost puppy. Mike's eyes widened.

"Now wait just a damn minute, how am I gonna explain this?" he gestured around the room.

"I don't know, I'm not writin' the report on this one," Vicki grinned and shrugged past him.

"Yeah," Mike shook his head and called the precinct. Vicki made Henry take Coreen home and see her in before she let him take her to the precinct. True to his word, Mike was there ready to take care of business.

Vicki's wrists were bound with gauze and she unconsciously rubbed at them. They no longer burned but they stung like hell.

Mike pulled her into a private office and closed the door, "Look, there's no easy way to do this so.."

"What the hell is going on Mike?" Vicki asked.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair and down his face before continuing, "Vic, you're issues lately with going out there on your own, following leads that aren't there, it's putting things in jeopardy for all of us. Crowley has had enough," he stared at her intensely.

"What are you saying Mike?" Vicki took a firm stance and her eyes were full of fire.

"Vic," he voice took on a soft tone yet worried Vicki at the same time, "I don't wanna have to do this, hell, it's not my job but," he swallowed hard and held his hand out, " I need your gun and badge."

Vicki blinked once, then twice and then laughed, "You're not serious. You're firing me? You, Detective Celluci, YOU are firing ME?"

Mike groaned, "Come on, don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

"Who gave you the power to terminate officers from the force?" Vicki yelled.

"Crowley!" he yelled back.

Vicki's nostril's flared, her hands clenched and unclenched and her eyes brimmed with angry tears, "Is she that fucking cowardly? She can't fire me herself? Well, sorry, she'll have to do it." Vicki swirled to leave then stopped, turned slowly and said, "And Mike, just so you know, I never thought you'd be able to do something like this to me. Guess I know how you really feel, huh."

The words she spoke stung Mike, more than anything she'd said to him ever. This was more hurtful than their breakup.

"Fuck," he threw himself into his chair and watched as Vicki marched toward Crowley's office, "this oughta be good."

From where he sat, Mike heard the two women yelling, then, when he saw Vicki draw her gun, he knew for sure Crowley was going to get shot but Vicki just sat it down and then threw her badge at her instead.

As Vicki left the office, with the door wide open, Vicki shot back at Crowley, "Glad to see you have no balls, Crowley, but since your little flunky Celluci couldn't use his, maybe you could borrow them."

The squad room fell silent and as Vicki walked out she said, "What the hell are you fucktards lookin' at?""

Everyone busied themselves but as Detective Nelson walked out of her squad room as a police officer for the last time, she felt the pity, the stares and the whispers and she hated every damn one of them, including Detective Michael Celluci. She called Henry and told him to come and get her. Henry sensed her emotion but said nothing the entire ride home. She insisted he take her home but he refused.

"Clearly you're upset, just stay at my place tonight," Henry had gone shopping and stocked his refrigerator with human food, just for her. He found this strange as he'd never done that in the past for any woman, much less a human he'd only known for a few days. This woman, however, was different. She was completely immune to his power of persuasion and that was so very intriguing. But, it was more than that, it was her stubbornness, her compassion and her ability to be tough yet tender. Right now, however, something was terribly wrong.

Vicki sat still, unmoving and in a daze. She was unemployed, fired, it was over. Would she ever be able to find work as a cop again? Hell, she wasn't even sure why she was fired. Crowley's words rang in her ears.

"…_you never listen, Nelson. You're a rogue and you're bad for the department. You don't have it, Nelson." _

"_I don't have it!? I have the highest rate of solved crimes of any detective on the force, hell, in the history of the Toronto police department for that matter. You're outta your mind, Crowley. I'm a threat, nothing more and you can't take it."_

"_A threat! As if, Nelson. You're nothin', nobody to me. You do nothing but cause trouble anymore and this man you're partnering up with, this Fitzroy, he can't be good news."_

"_What the hell? How do you know about my off time and this was all done on my off time by the way, not on force time."_

"_I've got my ways, get out Nelson. Get out and don't come back, you're a waste of my time."_

Vicki left and vowed to move forward, she was not a waste of anyone's time. Henry's touch and voice snapped her back to reality.

"Vicki, are you okay?" he said softly, his hand touching hers lightly.

"Wha..? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, let's go up," Vicki smiled weakly. Henry knew she was lying but did as she asked and decided he would love her troubles away.

"Besides," she smiled at him, "we need to celebrate.

Henry growled low, celebrate they would…


	30. A Moment Alone

Mike left the precinct in the foulest of moods. His cell rang and his face softened when he saw it was Claire.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could meet up?" she asked. On the other end, she was chewing her lip and twirling her hair.

"Sure, when and where?" he asked. At least getting together would take his mind off of his shitty night.

"My place, now," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Will do, ten minutes tops," he told her. As he hung up, he wondered where tonight would take them. When he arrived, however, he had no clue what lay ahead.

She greeted him warmly, then offered him something to eat. He gladly obliged, he was starving. While he ate, she told him of another murder and her eyes were filled with worry.

"I don't know what to do, at this point, it's out of control."

Mike took her hand, "Hey, we'll figure it out."

They were leaning so close to each other, they could feel one another's breath on their face. Mike leaned in and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and found hers ready, soft and warm. She moaned when h is hand travelled up her side and cupped her breast. She was in nothing but a robe, literally nothing was underneath. Claire sighed and shuddered. The heat rose from her body like a wave of fire and Mike's body responded.

"Claire, I.." he started but she stopped him.

"No, we both need this, please, don't stop," she whispered. Mike scooped her up and took her to her room. His erection strained against his pants and she felt it on her back. Growling, she dropped to her knees to undress him. He groaned when she freed him and promptly put her mouth on his pulsing member. Grasping him in one warm hand, her warm, wet mouth took him in while her hand stroked him. He groaned and threw his head back then wound his hand in her hair. Her talented tongue swirled and lapped at him and somehow he found the time to kick his shoes and remaining clothing off. Soon, they were both nude and writhing on the bed. Mike kissed her fervently, his big hands roamed her body eliciting squeals and grunts from deep within Claire's throat. His mind knew she was not entirely human and some part of him wanted to stop but the part of him that suddenly cared for this woman didn't give a shit. He kissed her neck and bit lightly knowing full well it would mark her but again, some part of him wanted that. He wanted the outside world and maybe even her shifter world to know she belonged to him.

Claire's hands found their way along his chiseled chest and she ground into him wanting him inside of her in the worst way. Her body quivered with excitement and desire, her sex was wet and tight from not being with a man for a very long time. Claire's mate, the one she'd imprinted with, had accidentally been killed while out one night in the woods. A hunter mistook them for a wild animal, she thought she'd never love again nor recover but here she was, with a human.

Mike's kisses trailed to the valley between her large breasts. He pulled away to drink them in and his eyes went dark with wantonness. They were large, firm and very round but all natural. Her nipples were dark and large and Mike sighed when he finally took one in his mouth. It grew inside of him and was so hard he thought it might burst but he continued to suck and twirl in none the less. She arched into him wanting more, her keening noises music to Mike's ears.

His hand snaked down her firm stomach stopping only to rub lightly over her female parts just below the surface of her hot skin. When he reached her soft mound, she was so wet she was dripping. Instinctively, she willingly spread her legs for him and invited him to her dark sanctum. She relaxed and groaned when he penetrated her wet sheath, the warmth there hotter than Mike could ever imagine. He leaked and twitched, he wanted to encase himself in that hotness but first, he wanted to pleasure her by tasting her sweet juices.

Claire gripped the sheets when Mike's mouth made its way to her slick center, his tongue flicked inside of her and his nose tickled that sensitive nub back and forth. Mike moved up to lick and suck her, then moved back down to her wet folds and continued his assault on her open womb.

"Mike…" she hissed out while he drove her closer to the edge. He felt her body begin to shake and tighten and he quickly slipped his fingers inside to stroke that sweet spot all women have. She cried out and squeezed his fingers while she spilled over many times. Her juices coated his fingers and he pumped using those juices as she finished her many releases. Flipping her over, her pulled her to him using her hips for support. Opening herself up to him seemed like something that she was meant to do and that she did. Mike slid easily into her but stretched her out, lack of recent activity and having multiple orgasms had created a very tight but wet cavern for Mike to explore. Once she stretched to his size, they both stilled and sighed, the feeling was intense. He moved slowly at first but at her urging, he pounded into her afraid that he would leave bruises on her hips or tear her open. Sweat trickled down his chest and his body glistened, his breathing became shallow as he neared his release and amazingly, he felt her tighten yet again as though she were near release as well. Reaching around to the front, he moved his fingers back and forth against her. She threw her head back and screamed another release. That moment sent Mike over the edge, she milked his man juice out of him and he too screamed. His ass clenched with each thrust until the final one ended with a loud grunt and sigh.

They collapsed in a heap onto her bed with Mike still entombed within her. She lay up against him, spooning and relishing the moment. The only noise in the room was the very heavy breathing of the two lovers.

Mike moved her sweaty hair away from her neck and he kissed her shoulder while stroking it. She placed his hand across her abdomen and snuggled next to him.

Both lay silently as they wondered where they would go next….


	31. Touched By Evil Loved By An Angel

Vicki threw her jacket on the couch when they entered the condo. She kicked her boots off and sighed as she stretched her neck muscles and rubbed her bound wrists. Henry raised an eyebrow, he was not used to someone being so untidy. After hanging his coat up, he stood before her and looked at her, his eyes dark and serious.

"Vicki, you've been touched by evil," he told her as he held her wrists and thumbed the gauze.

"I know," she shrugged, "but I can handle it."

"Vicki," Henry said sternly, "do not make light of the situation. This is a very serious matter, the evil that has seen you is worse than anything on this earth or in hell for that matter. Other than the devil himself, that is."

"Henry," Vicki stepped toward him and put her hands flat on his chest, "I've got you to guide me, right?"

Henry furrowed his brow, Vicki didn't seem to be the needy type, "I suppose."

"Well then," she traced his chest as she started toward the bedroom, "let's get to it, shall we?"

She shot a backwards glance at him and pulled her shirt off, Henry growled when she threw it over hers shoulder in his direction. With a whoosh of air, Henry was in front of her. Vicki was startled and jumped back but Henry grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers. She answered just as roughly pressing her tongue into his mouth. After hands roamed and tongues danced, Vicki broke the kiss long enough to unbutton his silk shirt and peel it away from his cool, hard chest. Henry groaned when he felt her warm mouth around his stiff nipple. Vicki's hand travelled to his growing erection and rubbed the outside of his jeans. Henry's manhood strained and hurt wanting to be freed.

"Let's go," Henry ordered and pulled her into his room. Henry bent his head to her lacy bra and nipped the outside, her hardened nub responded to his ministrations. Vicki's mouth fell open and a happy moan left her along with a shudder or two. Henry's hands slipped to her jeans and deftly removed them in one swift move leaving her standing in her panties and bra, nothing more.

Pulling away, he slipped his jeans down just enough to show her he desired to be one with her. Vicki licked her lips and dropped to her knees. Henry tried to pull her up but she shook her head no and said, "just for a bit." Like any normal man, Henry didn't resist. Vicki hooked her fingers into his boxers and pushed. His thick steely rod sprang free and proud and Vicki felt herself becoming wet and hot. Henry could sense her and it took every ounce of will power to push back his beast and resist the temptation to throw her on the bed and ravage her.

"Vicki," slipped from his lips as Vicki's hot mouth encased his sensitive nub. Her hand rubbed and stroked his shaft in rhythm with her mouth. Short strokes were followed by deep strokes. Henry's ass clenched with each thrust he matched with her thrusts. Vicki's moaning sent him into overdrive and nearly over the edge but when she felt his thighs begin to shudder, she knew she needed to pull back. With a few quick flicks of her tongue on the ultra sensitive underside elicited quick spasms from Henry as well as cries of pleasure. Standing, she felt Henry slip her bra strap down on one side, and then the other while he touched her in a feathery light fashion. Goosebumps covered Vicki's body, his touch was electric and exciting.

Henry's long, talented artists fingers found their way to her lacy panties and slipped inside. Vicki felt as though she weren't breathing as she waited for him to touch her. When he did, she buckled and he held her with his strong arm. Her head lolled forward onto his shoulder and she went lax when his fingers slipped inside her tight, wet sheath. Henry grunted and closed his eyes as he imagined his rod stuffed inside instead of his fingers. His thumb strummed her softly but quickly. Pulling away from her, Vicki's disappoint with him stopping what he was doing by the look on her face. Henry smiled, held his hand out and led her to the bed. Vicki smiled back at Henry and stripped her remaining clothes off giving him full access to her toned body. It was Henry's turn to lick his lips and his eyes bled dark. At first, Vicki was taken aback, she'd not seen that side of him before but rather than turning her away it turned her on.

"Do I frighten you Victoria?" he asked in his otherworldly voice.

Vicki shook her head no, "You'll never frighten me, no matter how hard you try. I know what you are, and you're not a monster."

Henry grabbed her and again, began to kiss her. His hands massaged her breasts as his fingers twirled and strummed her nipples. Vicki's breathing became shallow and rapid. Wetness pooled between her legs and Vicki didn't think she could wait much longer. Henry's assault on her body kept going and Vicki thought she would explode if he didn't move at a quicker pace but she didn't explode, she inched closer to a plateau of pleasure she didn't know existed. Henry kissed her neck softly, alternating licking and sucking with scraping blunt teeth against her skin. His soft fingers touched her softly, tracing patterns on her breasts as he moved closer but refrained from touching her sensitive peak. Finally, when he reached the peak, she felt she was on the precipice ready to fall in but he only took her closer and closer, he didn't let her spill over just yet.

His kisses continued downward and Vicki hissed when his mouth gently took her in and began to swirl and flick her. Henry's own steely erection twitched and leaked when he felt her engorged nub grow larger when his talented tongue began to work her over. He dipped into her cavern and came back up, his hands cupped her firm globes and rubbed her nipples eliciting cries of 'please, stop teasing' and 'don't stop, please don't stop'. One finger found its way inside and stroked that soft yet rough spot inside. Vicki came up off the bed, her hips bucked and her legs opened for better access. Henry felt the first wave then another and finally, her juices gushed and she coated his hand with her release. Her hands were gripping the bed as she cried out and grunted loudly.

Henry moved upward to mount her but she had other ideas. Although she was spent from the wonderful torture, she pushed him over and fisted him toward her opening. Henry's eyes were still dark and they widened when she shoved herself onto him and rode him hard and fast. He held her hips tightly and met her thrust for thrust. Henry felt himself close and let his beast loose. Vicki looked at him and bit her lip, a drop of blood drizzled down her chin and Henry quickly sat up to lap at it. They both groaned and shuddered, her nectar was a drug to him and the act was fast becoming a drug to  
Vicki.

His mouth bent to her neck and he bit hard, the pop of his fangs was loud and Vicki cried out with pleasure and pain. With each pull, she spasmed and milked him with each draw of her inside. He hit her womb with each thrust and spilled into her over and over. They finished together as Henry lapped at her neck.

Laying her down gently, Henry kissed her forehead then her lips softly; Vicki lay there wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into.


	32. Introductions

Mike was snoring heavily when his cell rang.

"Celluci," he mumbled without ever opening his eyes.

Claire sat up with him when he suddenly bolted upright, "Uh..yes, yes, I'll be there within the hour."

"There's been another murder, damn," Claire shook her head. She held the sheet up around her nude body and Mike was ever so tempted to reach over and remove it but Crowley was chewing his ass about not being there an hour ago.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I gotta go," Mike kissed her tenderly but it was electric enough to make his manhood twitch with desire for her.

"Mmm.." Claire moaned and held his face. She didn't want him to go but she also knew with the murder going public now, it would be bad.

"Mike," Claire folded the sheet around her as she stood. She licked her lips as she watched him bend his naked ass over to grab his clothes, "I know you won't be able to keep this under wraps but can you keep me posted?"

Mike grinned, "Sure, you know I will. If you say your.." he hesitated, "people are not involved, then I believe you." He stepped toward her, "Claire, I don't know what draws me to you. I'm not really into the crazy supernatural shit but," he trailed off.

"It's my witty personality," she grinned the flashed him, "and maybe this?"

Mike's breath hitched, "Yep..that might do it." Shaking the dirty thoughts out of his head, he finished dressing and headed out the door. It was a little after three a.m. and Mike had a fleeting thought of calling Vicki. He still felt bad about how things had gone down and more especially knowing he was the one that ratted her out about having Henry for a partner. Mike felt like something was off with that boy, he just knew it deep down but couldn't pin down what it was. When he got to the grisly crime scene, he decided to call Claire down there.

"Maybe you should come and tell me if this is what you've been seeing," he said into the phone. Just as he hung up, he noticed a familiar face.

"Oh shit," he mumbled.

"Hey Mike," Vicki smiled. Her hands were shoved into her pockets and_ he_ stood right behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Vicki and I were out and about," Henry lied. In actuality, Henry received a phone call from a 'friend' on the street with news of the crime.

"Uh huh," Mike eyed them both. Vicki was less than thrilled too, she was still pissed about losing her job and was enjoying her post coital relaxation when Henry's cell rang. He told her she didn't have to go but he knew the minute he said it, she was going to tag along. They had three and half hours until sunlight, they knew that was ample to time to find out what they could.

"Well, you need to move along, Ms. Nelson," Mike was sarcastic and Vicki was able to keep up.

"Well, Detective Celluci," Vicki was overly sweet, "it just so happens that we are just innocent citizens concerned for the safety of other citizens, you know, like a neighborhood watch and if there was a murder committed in our neighborhood, well then.."

"OUR neighborhood? Since when did you move here?" Mike said referring to the park that was close to Henry's condo. Henry was frowning and scanning the outer trees, he could smell something familiar though it was so faint he couldn't quite make it out.

"Yes, our neighborhood, Mike, I'm staying with Henry you know, 'til I can find a new place, something cheaper since I'm currently unemployed," Vicki snarled.

"Yeah, well, you should go, this is a crime scene," Mike tried to change the subject when he noticed Claire making her way toward him. His face softened, something that wasn't lost on Vicki.

"Oh, new lay?" she gritted her teeth and set her mouth firm. She had no right to be jealous but a small part of her was pissed and hurt.

"Shut up," Mike hissed.

"Claire," Mike waved his hand his direction. Henry stiffened and pulled Vicki out of earshot.

"This is a problem," Henry whispered, "she is not human."

"Another vamp?" Vicki knew about the territorial issues but also knew there shouldn't be another on in close range.

"No," Henry growled, "shifter."

Vicki stared at him, "As in werewolf?"

Henry shook his head no,"No, that's a werewolf."

Vicki shrugged, she was confused, "That's what I said."

"Werewolf and shifter are not the same," Henry went on to explain the difference.

"So is there some kind of issue with werewolves and vampires?"

"No, we just sense each other, she will know what I am," Henry told Vicki. By now, Claire was with Mike but was looking directly at Henry and Vicki. Vicki drug Henry back in the shifters direction and tapped Mike on the shoulder.

"Can I speak with you please?" Mike made a face, apologized to Claire and followed Vicki.

Vicki decided to get to the point, "Do you know that she's not human?" Vicki pointed at Claire. Claire and Henry were talking, the looks on their faces showed a strained but civil conversation.

"Yes, but..how the hell did you know?"

Vicki opened her mouth and said, "She's a," she started then stopped, "..what?" she was shocked that he knew.

"Yeah, I know but how did you know?"

Vicki was stuck, she'd have to tell Mike but should she tell him? She had no choice.

"Because Henry's not human either."

Mike cocked his head, "He's a shifter too?"

Vicki's' mouth fell open, "You know she's a shifter? Damn Mike, I n ever would have figured.." she shook her head.

"Vicki, you didn't answer my question, is he a shifter too?"

Vicki shook her head sheepishly realizing she was berating Mike for being with a shifter when she was with Henry.

"He's a vampire."

Mike threw his hands up, rubbed his face and said, "Well for fuck's sake…."


	33. Encounters

"…if not your people, then who?" Vicki heard Henry say when they approached.

"I do not know, we've been able to keep it under the radar until now but you, of all people, you should know how it feels to be falsely accused."

Henry's jaw twitched but he couldn't argue with her logic, "Touché."

"Look, hate to break up the party but we've got a murder to solve and all these civilians are gonna be a problem when Crowley gets here," Mike was trying to be civil but his voice held a tone that said he was irritated.

"Well, we are heading back to the condo anyway, night Mike," Vicki waved slightly at him.

"Hey, Vic, this is Claire," Mike said awkwardly and gestured toward her. Claire extended her hand and smiled warmly. Vicki took note of how similar they were in appearance.

"Hello, Dr. Claire Moon," she shook Vicki's hand firmly.

"Det…Uh, Vicki Nelson," Vicki corrected and shot Mike a look.

"Nice to meet you," Claire inclined her head.

Vicki and Henry left but not before Henry gave Mike a look that told Mike he was less than pleased with him. Mike shifted uncomfortably but didn't have time to worry about Vicki's new boy toy, a vampire boy toy at that, because an officer called out he'd found something.

"What is it?" Claire waited anxiously.

"Looks like some sort of ancient tool or something," the officer held it up to show Mike.

"Great, just great," Mike rubbed his forehead then called for a plastic bag.

"Mike," Claire whispered, "take that with you, I think I know what it is."

"I'll take that," Mike smiled at the young officer.

"But sir, I.."

"No, you did a great job, got it from here," Mike patted his arm and sent him on his way.

"I could make him forget he found it," Henry offered.

"No thanks, Fang boy," Mike hissed.

"Mike!" Vicki growled.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"How would you feel if I called your new girlfriend dog face?"

Claire smiled wryly, "Not a dog, I shift into a cat."

Vicki raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Even better, a pu…"

"Vicki!" Henry and Mike yelled in stereo. Vicki jumped and looked between them.

"What?" she tried to look innocent.

"Can we just move on, please," Mike huffed.

"Yeah, let's go Henry," Vicki took Henry by the arm and guided him toward their car.

"What are your plans Vicki?" Henry asked.

"My plans, well," she sighed, "I think I'll open up my own detective agency, whadda ya think about that?"

Henry tilted his head and grinned, "I think I know a great partner."

Vicki stopped, "Who says I need a partner?"

"Me, you're a little rogue remember?" he tapped her nose playfully and continued walking.

Vicki smiled and muttered, "Traitor," under her breath.

**

Mike turned the object over in his hand noting the blood on it and the odd shape. It was bone colored but in the shape of a giant claw. The strange markings on it told him it wasn't anything you could pick up at your local Wal-Mart.

"I think I know what that is," Claire said eliciting a slight jump from Mike.

"Dammit Claire," he said softly.

"Sorry," her eyes smiled but she kept her chuckle to herself.

"What is it?"

"Well, there is a ritual performed by all shifters and weres alike. It's a full moon cleansing ritual. Our ritual is not violent and normally, neither is theirs but this knife is used in both rituals. Someone is using it to make it look as though animals are attacking, but why?"

Mike shook his head, "I don't know. Have you guys pissed anyone off lately?"

Claire shook her head no, "Not that I'm aware of. I'll have to meet with the council and tell them the latest news."

Mike shook the bag, "And I need to get this to our resident coroner, Dr. Mohadevan. I want her to compare wounds."

"That's a good idea, will I see you tonight?" Claire's eyes were pleading.

"Of course you will," Mike smiled. Looking around, he saw they were alone and he pulled her further into the brushy area of the park before kissing her passionately.

"That's my I'll see you later kiss," he grinned.

Claire's heart beat wildly out of her chest, "Well," she said breathlessly, "I can't wait to see your I'm happy to see you again kiss."

"Oh, don't you worry, you will," he took her hand and kissed it before heading back into the busy area surrounding the crime scene.

From fifty yards away, a pair of eyes watched and wondered what this human was doing with the shifter. The pair of eyes squinted and realized this was perfect, a shifter and a human, together, in love it appeared. That was the perfect set up.

The mysterious eyes looked and watched, waiting for an opportunity to get their hands on Claire…


End file.
